Angel Investigations Crime Scene Investigators
by csi-chick1
Summary: This is a crossover of Angel and CSI, my two favorite shows.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own the television shows Angel or CSI, this includes all previous storylines and characters.  
  
From the City of Angels to the City of Sin  
  
Being a huge Angel fan I am very saddened by the upcoming departure of one of my favorite shows. As such I decided to write a purely fantasy fan fic about what would happen if Angel and CSI, two of my favorite T.V. shows joined in the battle against evil. In my own little fantasy world Angel Investigations destroys the evil Wolfram & Hart, while retrieving their beloved Cordelia and Fred, who weren't really dead, but being held captive by the Senior Partners. Of course since Warner Brothers Studios was a subsidiary of W & H, they were destroyed as well. Jordan Levin turned out to be a Spineless Demon and was sent back to the hell dimension from which he oozed. Now Angel, Spike, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne, Cordelia, Harmony, and Fred are reunited but out of a job. With Wolfram & Hart no longer around to protect it, evil has decided to leave L.A. and set up a new shop…in the City of Sin, Las Vegas. The CSI team while proficient in fighting the evils of men are out of their league when it comes to the realm of the supernatural. Perhaps these two crime fighting teams could join forces. Angel Investigations is wary of the CSI team until a surprise from Angel's past unites them.  
  
I am going to do a little background so anyone who hasn't seen one show or the other can follow along.  
  
Angel – A spin-off of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 1999-2004  
  
Background - Angel was a vampire named Angelus, who brutally tortured and killed all through Europe for 200 years. He killed a gypsy girl, so her clan cursed him with a soul. Having been re-ensouled he had a conscience and felt pain and guilt for everything his demon counterpart had done. To attone for his sins, Angel moved to Sunnydale, CA in 1997 to help 16 year old Buffy, the new Vampire Slayer, defeat evil forces on the Hellmouth (a gate to hell that just happened to be under the Sunnydale High School). He and Buffy fell in love, but because of the curse they could not be together and both were suffering. The curse is that if Angel has one moment of TRUE happiness, all adults know what that means, he loses his soul and he reverts back to evil Angelus.   
  
Season 1 - Angel left Sunnydale and moved to Los Angelas. He ran into Buffy's old school chum/nemesis, Cordelia Chase, the richest, most popular girl at Sunnydale High. Cordy's dad had lost the family fortune so she was trying to eek out a career as an actress. Cordelia, Angel, and Doyle, a half man/half demon who received painful visions of people in need of help from the Powers-That-Be, formed a detective agency called, Angel Investigations. Doyle died saving some other good demons, but not before kissing the fair Cordelia, thus transferring his visions to her. Wesley Wyndam-Price, Buffy's former, stuffy, British watcher (after Giles her original watcher was fired) turned rogue demon hunter, ran into Angel and Cordy after Doyle's death and joined Angel Investigations, as did Charles Gunn, a black vampire-fighting gang member. All this time, Angel had one friend outside of the agency, Detective Kate Lockley. He met her early in season one, and they were good friends until a vampire killed her father, the only family she had. Then Kate was angry at Angel for a long time. She was also mad that she kept getting drug into these weird cases involving vampires and demons and it was hurting her credibility on the force. Once she knew that Angel was a vampire she had a hard time trusting him, even though she could see the goodness and humanity in him.  
  
Angel, Cordy, Wes, and Gunn had one arch-enemy, an evil law firm called Wolfram & Hart. Everyone that worked there was evil. Everyone the firm represented was evil. The firm was run by the unseen but much feared Senior Partners. They couldn't kill Angel because he was said to play a large role in the Apocalypse. There was a prophecy called the Shanshu that stated if Angel was successful in averting the Apocalypse, he would become human again. In the meantime our band of warriors fought evil and helped the helpless. *Interesting sidebar for CSI fans, the episode this prophecy was discovered in was titled:   
  
To Shanshu in L.A. (Shanshu meaning both "live" or "die"). William Petersen was in a movie called, "To Live or Die In L.A.".   
  
Season 2 – In this season the crew met Lorne, an empathy demon (green w/ horns, but NOT evil) who could read people's destinies if they sang for him. Lorne ran a karaoke bar for just such a purpose. Angel is a very bad singer who loves Barry Manilow. It looked like Angel was going over to the dark side, but he was just obsessed with his ex-girlfriend, Darla, the vampire who sired (the vampire who makes a victim a vampire by forcing the victim to drink the vampire's own blood is the sire) him. Angel had a falling out w/ the rest of his crew and with Kate. Until he had an epiphany after shagging Darla but not losing his soul (because he didn't love her, it wasn't a moment of true happiness). Kate had been fired from the force and tried to kill herself w/ booze and pills. She left a bad message on Angel's answering machine. Angel got there just in time to save her. She said that they couldn't be alone in this, that there was something more powerful at work there, because she never invited him in (vampires can't enter private homes unless invited in or unless the owner is dead or a demon). That was the last anyone ever saw of Kate Lockley, mainly because her portrayer, Elisabeth Rohm left to work on Law & Order as Sabrina.  
  
So Kate's gone and Angel has patched things up with the team. All's good until Cordelia gets sucked into a hell dimension called Pylea. This is where Lorne is from, but he hates it there because the demons that live there are evil. Women are called cows and are treated as such (yes they are eaten). Long story short the gang rescues Cordy and a brilliant physics student named Fred (Winnefred). Fred was sent to Pylea five years earlier by her evil mentor.  
  
Season 3 - Cordelia's visions were starting to kill her, so she had to become part demon to withstand them. She didn't look like a demon, but now when she got a vision she would just float above the floor. A few months later, just when Cordy and Angel were realizing they had feelings for each other, Darla shows up pregnant with Angel's baby. This is weird because vampires can't breed. Again, something bigger is at work. Darla staked herself so the baby could be born. Angel now has a son named Connor. Angel was a doting dad but one of his old enemies kidnapped the baby and took him to a hell dimension to raise Connor as his own. A few months later, Connor, now a feral teen-ager bent on revenge against Angel. He was raised by Holtz to hate Angel for being a vampire. Connor fought with Angel even though Angel loved him unconditionally, even after Connor sank him to the bottom of the ocean for three months. That was just before Angel and Cordy were going to meet to admit their love for each other. Cordelia was called to become a goddess and had to leave earth. Both Wes and Gunn fell for Fred and she chose Gunn.  
  
Season Four - Quite possibly one of the worst season's in television history! After Angel was rescued they didn't know where Cordy was. She was in the heavens watching over everything and was bored out of her mind. When she finally returned to earth she had no memory. She didn't trust Angel, so she lived with Connor, slept with him (way EW because she had been like a stepmom to him when he was a baby!) and became pregnant with an evil demon goddess. Giving birth to the demon goddess put Cordelia in a coma. Connor went nuts and tried to kill a bunch of people, including the unconscious Cordy, because he was obsessed with her. Angel made a pact with Wolfram & Hart that if he took over their company, he could save Connor. In order to save Connor, Angel had to kill his own son. But then Connor was reborn into a nice, normal family. Gunn and Fred broke up as well.  
  
Season 5 - The second best season of Angel after season one! Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Fred take over the evil Wolfram & Hart. They are now rich, drive awesome cars, have beautiful homes, and more power then ever before. But they still have to deal with evil clients and not kill them because that upsets the balance of things. Harmony, one of Cordelia's old school friends turned inadequate vampire, is Angel's secretary. Although Harmony doesn't have a soul, she doesn't bite humans so Angel won't kill her. Things are fine until Angel's old pal/enemy Spike shows up. Spike, who looks like Billy Idol with bleached blond hair and a leather coat, is also a vampire with a soul, but he wasn't cursed with his, he fought for it so that Buffy would love him. Yes, he is ALSO an ex-paramour of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (this girl needed serious therapy) and of Harmony. Spike is British, and he was sired by Angel. Spike was last seen burning to death while saving the world from an Apocalypse that devoured Sunnydale. On both these shows there are A LOT of near-apocalypses. He was resurrected in Angel's office. At first he was a ghost, but then he became corporeal. Long story. Spike and Angel fight constantly! Our dear Cordelia, who has still been in a coma this whole time, supposedly dies. Wesley and Fred finally hook up. But just as soon as they do, she is killed and her body was taken over by a demon goddess named Illyria. Wesley is devastated but can't bring himself to kill Illyria because she looks like Fred. He decides to help her become just like the real Fred.   
  
And that's where we are so far. The first paragraph (at the very top) didn't really happen on the show, it's just my fantasy.  
  
Now, for background on CSI. This will be a lot shorter as there isn't much personal information to give.  
  
CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – A crime drama focusing on the forensic science side of solving crimes. 2000-present  
  
Gil Grissom – The head of CSI. He is a workaholic in his late forties or early fifties. Grissom is a genius, especially in the field of entomology (study of bugs). He isn't very sociable, and seems uncomfortable around people. He also hates the politics that come with his job. Grissom is a fair and generous boss. He was losing his hearing due to a genetic condition, but surgery seems to have stopped that for now.  
  
Catherine Willows – Catherine is a tough, witty, sexy lead CSI. She is a single mother with one daughter, Lindsey. Catherine used to work as an exotic dancer while she put herself through college. Catherine has been in trouble a few times, most recently when she inadvertently used evidence from a crime to find out if a casino mogul/murderer was her father…he was. The case against him got thrown out because Catherine "tampered" with evidence. Surprisingly enough she got off with a slap on the wrist.  
  
Nick Stokes – Nick is a level three CSI. He is originally from Texas and still acts the part of a southern gentlemen. He is the strong, tough, dependable, yet sensitive kind of man (the kind all women's dreams are made of, but few such creatures exist). He is a total hottie too! Dark hair, warm brown eyes, and the kind of body you can bounce a quarter off of. Nick can be a little naïve and stubborn at times. He is really growing in his position. He and Sara Sidle are in competition for a lead CSI position and it looks as though it will go to Nick, as he is the more mature and capable of the two. (In my story Nick gets the promotion.)  
  
Sara Sidle – Sara knew Grissom before she came to work in Vegas, as part of an investigation into the death of a new CSI trainee, Holly Gribbs. Sara is smart and competent, but lacks in social skills. This may be why she is drawn to Grissom. She harbored a crush on her boss for years. Last year she finally made her move, and was subsequently shot down. Rejecting Sara seems to be something Grissom regrets. Ah, these two are every shippers dream.  
  
Warrick Brown – Warrick is tall, dark, and handsome. He is black or mulatto with gorgeous blue or blue-hazel eyes and funky hair. Not to mention completely kissable lips. Warrick is the coolest cat in town. He is also as hot-tempered and cocky as they come, which at times interferes with his job. Warrick has a gambling problem which indirectly contributed to the death of Holly Gribbs. Now he is very protective of his co-workers. He is very sweet to the ladies.  
  
Captain Jim Brass – Brass was the head of CSI until the Holly Gribbs debacle. He was put back in homicide which seems to fit him better. He is gruff, seasoned detective with good instincts and a dry wit. He is well liked by the members of CSI.  
  
Greg Sanders – Adorably goofy lab technician / DNA expert. Greg is going through CSI training because he is bored in the lab. He's dream job would be rock star, but for now he will settle for catching bad guys through the magic of science. Greg has crazy hair and an even crazier personality. He has eyes that can melt even the coldest heart.  
  
Archie Kao – Cute, funny, Asian A/V technician who is a known Trekkie.  
  
David Phillips – Medical Examiner, works in the morgue. He can seem a little squeamish at times.  
  
Dr. Al Robbins – He is the head Medical Examier and usually referred to as Doc. He walks with a cane as he wears prosthetic legs from a car accident. He is a very nice man with an odd sense of humor.  
  
Okay, so that's our list of players. Now on to the story! 


	2. The Watcher and the Watched

The Watcher and the Watched  
  
It's an especially dark night out as there is no moon. Even with all the neon lights the city seemed blanketed in darkness. Nick and Sara were working a new case, a body was found in an alley just off the strip. The victim, a nicely dressed white male in his mid-thirties, was clean and bruise free, the only sign of trauma was two little puncture wounds on the victim's neck. Normally Sara Sidle doesn't get "creeped out" but this crime scene was different. She had Nick with her, but it wasn't enough, her skin was crawling like crazy.   
  
"Damn, Sara, this is the third neck wound this week. Two little holes, no evidence."  
  
"Right, because that's the weird part. Couldn't be the fact that every drop of blood has been drained from their bodies, but no blood evidence on the ground. Nick, something really strange is going on. I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"Come on Sara, it's obviously some sick-o who kills his victims elsewhere and dumps their bodies. Someone who has seen too many Dracula movies."  
  
"Yeah, sure Nick. They dump the bodies with no tire tracks, no trace evidence at all."  
  
Nick just shrugged at Sara. He really didn't know what to tell her, he was just as perplexed as her. Sara has been so argumentative with him since his promotion. He just really wanted to get this case over with. To tell the truth, he had a creepy feeling as well, as if someone was watching them.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go talk to those people over there since Brass still hasn't shown up." Sara motioned toward a group of people near a bar entrance.   
  
"Whatever, Sara."  
  
Neither Nick nor Sara noticed the dark, shadowy, brooding figure watching them from the shadows. The figure almost felt sorry for them. These two mere mortals had no idea what they were dealing with.  
  
"Angel! What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Angel rolled his eyes at the voice behind him. He knew that annoying British accent anywhere.  
  
"Dammit Spike, could you keep it down? Remember, we're incognito until we know what we're dealing with."  
  
"Well I think it's pretty obvious, Captain Hair-gel. Vampire, grrrrr, remember."  
  
"Yeah, I got that, but most vampires avoid places like Las Vegas, it's kind of a scary place. It was a lot friendlier when the mob ran it. Plus, all the fluorescent lights look bad on the complexion."  
  
"You're telling me, this one time I was visiting Buffy at the burger joint she was working at, the lights made me look so sallow. Oh well, she shagged me anyway." Spike had a fling with Angel's past love, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike loved to needle Angel with the fact that they both loved the same woman.   
  
It took Angel everything he had not to stake Spike right then and there. But Spike had saved Angel's life during the big battle with Wolfram & Hart, so he let things slide.  
  
"Look, we better get back to the others, see if they know anything yet."  
  
"Fine, whatever, you're the boss. Ooooo can we stop by the Sahara first? I want to ride the rollercoaster."  
  
"No! Now go get the car."  
  
"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Spike shot back.  
  
"Spike! There are three known vampire killings under police investigation right now, god knows how many more the cops don't know about. We need to get back to the rest of the team."  
  
"Angel, mate, that pesky curse of yours has turned you into a real sourpuss. You're a walking billboard of what happens when someone doesn't get shagged regularly."  
  
"Fine! One ride, that's it!" Angel relented, anything to shut Spike up. He took one last look at Nick working the scene and left. Had he waited, for just one moment, he would have seen her. 


	3. New Girl in Town

New Girl in Town  
  
As Brass approached Nick and Sara he thought he saw a shadowy figure walk around the corner. He did a double take, but the figure had disappeared. He was in too big of a hurry though to chase after a shadow, if there even was a shadow to chase. He had to pick up a new detective on the way to the scene, so he was running late. He was skeptical about this new woman detective. She seemed too pretty and aloof for this kind of work. Nick was searching through some trash cans for any sign of evidence when Brass and the new detective walked up behind them.  
  
"Nicky, what's going on here?"  
  
Nick jumped at the sound of Brass's voice. He spun around and fell backwards. After getting up and dusting himself off he glared at Brass.  
  
"Jesus, are you trying to give me a heart attack? You should never sneak up on someone at a crime scene."  
  
The new detective chuckled at Nick's nervousness. Nick was annoyed at first, but one look into the baby blue eyes that studied him and he forgot about his embarrassment. She was beautiful, blond hair, perfect bone structure, porcelian skin. Nick couldn't help but stare.   
  
"Nick Stokes, meet the latest addition to the squad, Detective Kate Lockley. Kate, Nick was just promoted to Lead CSI."  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Stokes."  
  
"No, Nick is fine. Thank you, Detective Lockley. So, um, where are you from?"  
  
Kate was a little uncomfortable at the question. She had spent the last few years running from her rather bizarre past, she didn't like questions.  
  
"I've been living in Minnesota, but didn't really care for the weather," she answered curtly. Realizing she may have come off as rude, she quickly added. "You can call me Kate."  
  
Brass wasn't listening to Kate and Nick anymore, he was surveying the crime scene. It was just like the others. No clues, no mess, just a dead body with two puncture holes in the neck.  
  
"Okay well I hate to be a slave driver, but what are we dealing with here?"  
  
"Same as the other two this week. No blood or spatter or anything. Whoever this guy is, he's efficient and neat. I think it's a dump job, but Sara doesn't see any evidence to support that theory."  
  
Brass looked around for Sara.  
  
"Hey, where is Miss Sidle anyways?"  
  
"She's over…" Nick pauses after not spotting Sara outside the bar. "Well she was over by that bar a minute ago, now who knows?"  
  
Nick just shook his head, Brass could sense was Nick was feeling.   
  
"I'll go over there and she if maybe she's found something."  
  
Brass headed towards the bar, leaving Nick and Kate to work the scene. Sure enough, Brass walked in and saw Sara standing near the bar. There was a shot glass of clear liquid in front of her. Sara was startled to hear a gruff, familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Ah, vodka, good choice, odorless, no one will know"  
  
"Brass, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Saving your ass," Brass motioned to the glass.  
  
"Hey, that's not mine! My ass doesn't need saving either!"  
  
"Right, right. So found anything out yet?" He wanted to add, or are you too busy throwing your career down the bottle? But he didn't need her getting pissed at him. So far he was the only one she trusted.  
  
"No one saw anything." Sara ignored Brass's accusation. "Look, this is pointless, no evidence, no witnesses, these are going to become cold cases."  
  
"That's the spirit." Brass replied dryly. "Come on, let's talk to a few more people."  
  
The entire squad was aware the Sara had a drinking problem. It was actually starting to affect her work, or maybe it was the other way around, her work was affecting her problem. Sara had developed her problem in college. She spent many a weekend partying to escape the pressures of her intense classes. But when her grades started to suffer a kind instructor convinced her to seek treatment. Sara learned to control her alcohol problem, until she fell in love and was subsequently rejected. Losing the promotion to Nick was just the straw that broke the camel's back. At least the booze took the sting out of it. Unfortunately it was getting increasingly harder to hide her problem from her co-workers. Brass especially since he knew a little about "self-medicating" as he put it.   
  
Back at the scene Nick couldn't help but notice the way Kate stared at the small holes in the victims neck. His voice snapped her back to reality.  
  
"It's probably just some whacked out kid who's watched a few too many vampire movies."  
  
"Sure, sure it is." Kate answered. But she was thinking something much different. You poor, naïve fool, if you only saw half of what I did in L.A. you would be just as frightened as I am.   
  
"Well, here comes David for the body. He's one of our coroners."  
  
Then a horrifying thought entered Kate's mind. What if this victim had been sired?  
  
"Um, Nick, what will happen to the body?"  
  
"It will be autopsied, of course."  
  
"And the heart?"  
  
"Removed and weighed. Are you sure you're a detective? I mean you have worked murder cases before right?"  
  
"I've seen more then you can ever even imagine!" Kate snapped. I've seen my father killed by a vampire, my friends tortured by an evil law firm, I've fallen in love with demon. It's more then anyone should have to take.  
  
"Okay, okay, it's just that you're acting so weird. Hey David, how's your night going?"  
  
"Unfortunately very busy. This is my third db tonight. How's your night going?"  
  
"Another vampire killing. Better get your holy water out." Nick and David chuckled softly.  
  
"Was that supposed to be funny?" Kate snapped as she stared at Nick. Nick was really starting to get concerned about this new detective. She seemed a little sensitive.   
  
"Um, David, this is Detective Lockley."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." David said with his head down as he knelt next to the body. This lady scared him.  
  
Kate didn't say anything else. She just watched David take the liver temp, wanting to grab the thermometer and stake the victim's heart. To be sure that this man would not rise again in demon form. If only she knew for sure. If only Angel was here…. 


	4. Wild Ride

Wild Ride  
  
Gil Grissom stood in line at the Sahara, waiting for his turn on the roller coaster. This was what he did when the job got to him. Catherine had her daughter, Warrick volunteered, Sara drank, Nick got laid, but Grissom rode roller coasters to unwind. He was standing there pondering this week's bizarre cases, a possible new serial killer. Three dead bodies, no physical evidence, the sheriff breathing down his neck, it was giving Grissom nightmares. He didn't loose sleep over the evil that he saw the way Sara did. He lost it over not being able to solve a case. It ate away at him.   
  
Grissom was so immersed in thought that he didn't notice the two men behind him. One was a tall, dark, handsome-but-brooding man in a leather duster. The other was a good-looking man in a motorcycle jacket and peroxide bleached hair. The Billy Idol wanna-be was a little intoxicated. They were arguing.  
  
"I can't believe I agreed to this! Spike, we don't have time, we need to get back to the others," the taller man complained to his companion.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't get your knickers in a twist, one ride won't kill us!"  
  
"No, but something out there is killing innocent people, we have to stop it! Three people are dead and the police can't do anything about it."  
  
Grissom heard this and spun around to face the brooding man.  
  
"Excuse me. Did you just say you have to stop a killer?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to ya? Why don't you mind your own bloody business." Spike answered arrogantly.  
  
"Spike, shut-up!"  
  
"I'm Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab. Trust me, this is my business. If you know something about the recent murders you need to come forward."  
  
"Look Mr. Grissom, my friend, and I use the term friend loosely…"  
  
"Yeah, Angel and I more like soulmates, Vampires-with-soul-mates."  
  
"SHUT-UP SPIKE!"  
  
"Vampires-with-what?" Grissom wanted to call Brass immediately.  
  
"My friend is just a little intoxicated and…" Again Angel was cut off, this time not by Spike but a blood-curdling scream.   
  
Angel, Spike, and Grissom turned around to see three vampires grabbing people from the line and feeding on them. Chaos erupted as witnesses screamed in terror, trying to escape from the demons. Grissom couldn't believe what he was seeing. The faces of these men were twisted and disfigured. Their eyes were yellow like cats. He witnessed their super human strength as a security guard flew over his head. Grissom couldn't process the images his eyes were sending to his brain. Every cell in his brain was in total denial. And then he saw something even more unbelievable. The two men behind him morphed into the same creatures that were attacking the people in line.   
  
Angel and Spike raced towards the vampires. Angel searched for something to kill the vampires with. He didn't notice that Grissom was following him, still in shock.  
  
"You carrying?" Angel asked Spike.  
  
"Always!" Spike responded as he pulled a stake from the inside of his coat.   
  
Angel grabbed an umbrella from a bystander and before Grissom's very eyes, plunged the umbrella deep into one of the disfigured men's chest. The man quickly turned to dust which fell at Grissom's feet. Spike staked another vampire with the same effect. Grissom stared at the dust, then removed a small evidence bag from his pocket and collected some of it. The third vampire jumped over a railing guarding a forty foot wall and ran from the two heros.  
  
"Go back to your cronies and warn them Las Vegas is closed for business! Angel Investigations has moved in!"  
  
Grissom turned away from the pile of dust to confront the dynamic duo, but they were gone. They had disappeared as if they were never there at all. That's when the full effect of what had just happened hit Grissom like a ton of bricks. He shakily sat down and dialed the phone.   
  
Yeah Brass? It's Grissom, you are never going to believe this…" 


	5. The New and Improved Angel Investigation...

The New and Improved Angel Investigations  
  
Angel and Spike rushed into the basement office they had rented. It wasn't just their office, they lived there as well. After defeating Wolfram & Hart, Angel and crew had retained a small fortune that Gunn had so wisely embezzled and a few of the cars. Angel and the others agreed that it would be best to keep a low profile until they could get a feel for their new home. More then that, the team couldn't stand to be away from each other. Losing Cordelia and Fred caused a deep separation anxiety.  
  
"Angel! Where the hell have you been? I was so worried." Cordelia berated Angel and Spike as they entered the dank front office.  
  
"Oh nice to see you too," shot a miffed Spike. Cordy and Angel just ignored him as usual.  
  
"Where is everyone? We need to have a meeting now!" Angel demanded.  
  
"Fred just secured a job working in the DNA lab at the Las Vegas County Crime Investigation lab. Wesley is at the library, if there is such a thing in this town. And Gunn is making contacts on the street."  
  
"And Lorne and Harmony?"  
  
"Harmony is doing weapons inventory in the back and Lorne is making list of local contacts he still knows here. What is going on here Angel? I got a vision of a roller coaster park being attacked by three vamps."  
  
"I know, Spike and I dusted two of them."  
  
"What do you mean two of them?"  
  
"Well Angel let the other one get away."  
  
"Oh, like it was all me, you could have…"  
  
"Boys! Stop fighting. Damn, now I have a headache."  
  
Angel is perplexed. Cordy is a goddess now, the visions shouldn't give her headaches anymore.   
  
"Cordelia, I thought the migraines went away after you became a higher power."  
  
"It's not the visions, it's you two, and this place. I swear the hell dimension the Senior Partners kept me in was cheerier then this place."  
  
"Look I know it's not the greatest place, but we all agreed we had to lay low until we knew what we were dealing with."  
  
"That and Angel's too stingy to get something better."  
  
"That's it Spike, I've had it! Go do something. Make yourself useful or get staked, whichever."  
  
"I'm going to get drunk. Wanna join me luv?" Spike asked Cordelia. She just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"No thanks 'sweetie' I've got work to do."  
  
"Suit yourself," Spike replied as he sauntered out door. Angel collapesed on the couch with relief.  
  
"Thank god, this is the first peace I've had all night! Look, Cordy, can you call the gang, get them back here pronto? Especially Fred."  
  
"Fine. but later we need to talk, about us."  
  
Angel sighed. He knew this was coming, ever since he found Cordelia alive and rescued her. 


	6. Grissom Doesn't Get Freaked

Grissom Doesn't Get Freaked.  
  
Grissom was sitting on a bench surveying the scene. Flashes of what happened moments ago plagued him. Did he really see what he thought he saw? Contorted faces, fangs, a man sailing over his head. And the men behind him. Spike, he remembered that the blond one was called Spike. Spike referred to him and his friend, Angel, as vampires-with-souls. He didn't realize what that meant. Until they morphed, not only morphed but saved these peoples lives. Gil Grissom had been a CSI for many years, few things shocked him anymore, but a man had turned to dust right in front of him. Like spontaneous combustion. Something that was physically impossible, but yet he saw it happen. But what worried him most was that no one would believe him.   
  
Captain Brass, Detective Lockley, Nick and Sara rushed to the second crime scene. The paramedics were still there treating the wounded. Sara stopped in her tracks, there was her ex-boyfriend Hank Peddigrew working on a victim. "Oh great, this night is just getting better and better," Sara thought to herself. Sara rushed passed Hank, ignoring the weak, "Hi Sara." and walked over to the bench Grissom was sitting on. As she looked down at her boss she noticed he didn't look well. Nick and Brass took note of this as well. Nick was the first to say anything.  
  
"Hey Grissom, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I don't know what I saw. And I don't think you'll believe me when I tell you either."  
  
Grissom filled the others in on what had happened. He showed them the piles of dust and where the other vampire escaped at. Nick and Sara were speechless. Had their boss really lost his marbles? Brass was incredulous. He knew Grissom could be a little strange sometimes, but nothing like this. But the thing that bothered them the most was how freaked out Grissom was. Grissom doesn't get freaked, not ever! Kate just stared at the pile of dust in an uncomfortable silence. This couldn't be happening, not here, not again. Nick took over the scene in a tactful manner.  
  
"Hey Grissom, I'm going to take pictures while Sara gathers trace. Brass, could you interview the victims first, then get the witnesses? Detective Lockley, please take down Grissom's statement."  
  
For one split second of peace, Grissom could see that he made the right decision in suggesting Nick for the promotion. Nick, Sara, and Brass set off to do their tasks. Kate sat next to Grissom on the bench and pulled out her pad and pencil. Grissom tried to seem less freaked out in front of the new detective.   
  
"Mr. Grissom, I'm Detective Kate Lockley, I just transferred from Hennepin County."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Detective Lockley. Gil Grissom, you can just call me Grissom or Gil. I used to work in Hennipen County."  
  
"I know, you're sort of a legend up there."  
  
"Yeah," scoffed Grissom, "until everybody finds out about this. Then it will be, 'Hear about ole Gil Grissom, he's finally gone around the bend.' You must really think I'm nuts."  
  
"No! No, I know you're not. Grissom, trust me, you are not nuts." Kate placed a reassuring hand on Grissom's. "What you saw tonight, it's real, and it's just the beginning. I know what you saw, because I've seen it myself. Now please, tell me everything that happened tonight."   
  
Grissom looked at this new lady cop. He saw an understanding in her eyes that he didn't see in the others. He knew he could trust her. Grissom started at the beginning.   
  
"Well, like I said before, I was standing in line and these two men behind me started arguing, the blond one, Spike, was being rather belligerent, I guess he was drunk. Then the other one, a tall, broody looking fellow was telling Spike how there were innocent people dying and the police couldn't help. That's when I turned around to confront them, to tell them if they had information to go to the police. Spike told me to mind my own business, and then he said the strangest thing. That he and Angel, the other guy were vampire-with-soulmates. Knowing the kind of wounds we were…"  
  
Kate's head spun for a moment. Could she have heard Grissom right? Did he really say Angel? And if so, who was this Spike guy?  
  
"…I thought these two guys might be who we are looking for."  
  
"Gil, stop for a second. Did you…did you say Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what Spike called the tall, broody guy."  
  
"Did the tall guy have really nice hair?"  
  
"Depends if you like your guys to use a lot of product. Why do you ask? Detective Lockley, do you know these men?"  
  
"It's possible that this Angel is someone I knew when I was working in L.A."  
  
"I thought you said you were from Hennepin County."  
  
"I am, but not originally. It's a long story."  
  
"Detective Lockley, these men, Spike and Angel, their faces…they changed…the other men turned to dust…what the hell...were they…?" Grissom couldn't bring himself to say the word he was thinking, it sounded to ubsurd, he was a man of science for chrissakes!  
  
Kate drew a deep breath. The words seemed so unreal coming from her mouth.  
  
"They were vampires."  
  
As Grissom and Kate talked Brass went over to one of the victims laid out on a stretcher. She was waiting for transport to a near-by hospital. The poor girl was in her early twenties. Her face was pale and she was shaking as Hank, Sara's paramedic ex-boyfriend, applied a bandage to her neck.   
  
"Is she able to talk?"  
  
Hank shrugged. "I guess she can physically, but she's pretty shaken up."  
  
"Miss, can you tell me what happened?"  
  
The sobbing girl just shook her head.   
  
"Did she say anything to you?"  
  
"When I got here she was bleeding and screaming, 'He bit me, he bit me.' There was a wound on her neck. Brass, from the rumors going around, the wound looks just like the cases you guys are investigating."  
  
Brass just stared at Hank. This was getting out of hand. He looked around for Nick, who was over taking pictures of the dust piles.  
  
"Hey Nicky, come here for a second."  
  
Nick walked over to Brass, Hank, and the victim. Brass's voice made Sara look up. Suddenly she was very glad it was Nick taking pictures and not her. Nick wasn't happy about it either. No one in the department was a big fan of Hank's after the way he lied to Sara. Nick was especially protective of Sara, they were like brother and sister. But Nick tried to remain professional.  
  
"Nick, Hank says this girl was bit…the same way our other victims were bit." Brass paused and motioned to the bandage. "Hank, We need to take a picture of the wound."  
  
"I think that should be alright, most of the bleeding has stopped."  
  
Hank undid the dressing and pulled it back to reveal a bruise forming around two small puncture holes with a ring of even smaller holes surrounding them. This was definitely a bite mark.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly like the other ones. This one has bruising."  
  
"That's because she's still alive. Blood is still flowing to the wound. Hold on, I'm going to swab the wound for DNA. Somebody this sick has to be in CODAS." Nick cringed at what he had to request next. "Hey Sara, can you bring your kit over here and get a swab?"  
  
Sara rolled her eyes as she lugged the kit over to Nick. She dropped it at his feet and walked away.  
  
"She's still pissed huh?" Hank asked timidly.  
  
"What do you think Hank? You were two-timing her." Nick couldn't hide the disgust in his voice. Sure, he was a ladies' man himself, but at least he was honest with the women he dated.   
  
Nick swabbed the whimpering girl's neck wound and labeled the swab. He couldn't wait to get this back to the lab. Apparently a new girl was hired to take Greg's place as he underwent CSI training. 


	7. Right Said Fred

Right Said Fred  
  
"Winnefred Burkle, but most people just call me Fred." The new girl introduced herself to Nick. Being a Texan himself he detected her slight southern accent, almost eliminated by the five years spent in a hell dimension, Pylea, and the three years spent in Los Angeles.   
  
"Well Fred, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're from Texas."  
  
"Yes, sir, I am!" Fred giggled. "But I haven't lived there in years." She had forgotten how sexy the men from Texas were.  
  
"Well, once a Texan, always a Texan," Nick over-exaggerated his drawl.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Nick could tell Sara was getting impatient.  
  
"Well, welcome to Las Vegas. Here is a sample taken from a victim's wound this evening. Has anyone filled you in on the latest neck wound cases?"  
  
"Yes, the goofy guy, Greg. He caught me up to speed."  
  
Sara and Nick laughed out loud at Fred's description of Greg. Yes, if one word fit him it was goofy. Fred blushed at their outburst.  
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't very professional of me. It's just that…well, is he always like that?"   
  
"No, usually he's much, much worse." Sara answered, trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Fred thought out loud.   
  
"What's wrong? He didn't hit on you or anything did you?" Nick teased.  
  
"No, he just reminded me of someone." The truth was Greg reminded Fred of Knox. Knox was also a cute, goofy lab rat, who double-crossed her. He released a demon goddess, Illyria, who took over Fred's body as her shell. It was only once Angel and the others found the Senior Partners chamber could they release Fred's soul to reclaim her body. Thank god for her beloved Wesley. If it hadn't been for his love and devotion, the others would have destroyed Fred's body in an attempt to kill Illyria. Wesley kept her body safe, he would always keep her safe.  
  
"Hey, Fred, you okay."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, I'll get started on this right away." Right after I call Angel, Fred thought to herself.  
  
After Nick and Sara left Fred grabbed the phone.  
  
"Cordelia, it's me…we have a problem." 


	8. Dust Piles And Videotape

Dust Piles and Videotape  
  
Grissom, Brass, and Kate were seated in an interrogation room going over the nights events again. It was hard for Brass to believe what Grissom was trying to tell them. It was a hard story for Grissom to tell. Grissom had asked Kate not to tell Brass what she knew from her days in L.A. or Brass might think she was crazy too.  
  
"Gil, it's not that I don't believe you. I just…are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"  
  
"Brass, I know it sounds crazy, I can hardly believe it myself. But I did see it. They were…"  
  
"Caught on tape." A voice from behind the doorway interrupted. It was Catherine, she and Warrick had been going over videotape of footage from the security cameras at the roller coaster. They were placed there for insurance purposes in case of an accident on the ride.   
  
"What did you get, Catherine?"  
  
"You better come look for yourself, Brass, because what I saw, I can't even describe."  
  
A few minutes later Brass, Grissom, Kate, and Catherine strode into the A/V Lab. Warrick, Nick, Sara, and Archie were already waiting for them. The silence was deafening and the tension could have been cut with a knife. Archie started the video with Grissom talking to two men. The exchange went on for a few moments. Then Archie split the screen. The first screen held Grissom, Angel, and Spike. The second screen show the line. Three men entered the frame as their faces contorted into a monstrous form. They started grabbing bystanders and biting their necks. Each vamp had grabbed a victim. Nick and Sara recognized the girl that Hank had been treating. The first screen showed Angel and Spike morphing into vampires. Archie zooms in on Angel's face as he is morphing. Archie slowed the tape speed down. Just when the CSI team thought they had seen it all, the tape shows Spike and Angel stabbing two of the other men and their bodies immediately turning to dust. Archie stopped the tape of the third vampire jumping off a forty foot wall. The entire team of CSI was speechless. Everyone was trying to absorb what they had just witnessed. Then a quiet voice broke the silence.  
  
"I can't believe he's really here." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Kate.   
  
Brass was about to say something when he got a call on his cell.   
  
"This is Brass. Uh-huh. You're kidding me. Okay, put him in an interrogation room. And be careful, this guy could be dangerous." Brass hung up the phone and looked at Grissom. "Two uniforms picked the tall guy and two other guys up." Brass paused "The tall guy is demanding to speak to you." 


	9. What Are We Going To Do?

What Are We Going To Do?  
  
Angel, Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, and Gunn were gathered at the office trying to decide what their next move would be. Fred left work early, claiming she had a family emergency. She was worried because she knew the lab results would come back inconclusive. Vampires aren't really human. Their genetic make-up changes as the demon takes over. Their senses become super-human, as does their strength and agility. The DNA is mutated. This would be impossible to explain to the group of scientists. Gunn and Wesley's news wasn't any better.  
  
Gunn went first. "Word on the street is that things are getting rougher then usual. People disappearing left and right. These ain't just any old gangland killings either. The things bumping in the night are scaring even the most hardcore gangsta's in the city."  
  
"As well they should," Wesley's soft British accent interrupted the gang member turned demon fighter. "Angel, from what I found at the library, this is bad. Very bad."  
  
"What's going on? What did you find Wes?"  
  
"There's a brand new hellmouth opening up right here in Las Vegas."  
  
"What? No way!" exclaimed Cordelia. "Buffy destroyed the hellmouth, along with the rest of Sunnydale. There is no way there could be a new hellmouth."  
  
"Well, it makes sense," Fred reasoned, "there is so much evil here."  
  
"I'll say." A familiar voice from the door caused the gang to turn around. The group was happy to see the familiar green face and flashy Armani suit. "A lot of bad singers too!"  
  
"Hey Lorne," Angel greeted their empathy demon friend. "Find anything out?"  
  
"Yeah, evil has moved in and it's planning to stay. Let's just say this is one grand opening we may want to skip!"  
  
"Angel, we need to do something, we have to warn people."  
  
"Oh what Cordy?! What are we supposed to do? Run around telling people stay inside, lock your doors, don't invite any strangers in lest they be blood-sucking creatures of the night?"  
  
"Hey! No need to get snappish Mr. Broody-pants! I mean I guess we could take a page from your book. Allow harm to come to others, ignore signs, until things get really bad and almost lose everyone you love."  
  
Cordelia was obviously referring to Angel's failure to save her until it was almost too late. Angel went over to Cordy and put his arms around her. The mood in the room turned uncomfortable. Fred felt she had to say something.  
  
"Angel is right, I mean in the way that people aren't going to believe us. I mean, I don't know what I am going to tell these criminalists tomorrow. They'll think I'm crazy, or worse, incompetent. People will barely believe what they see with their own eyes."  
  
"That's right mates, Angel and I staked two vamps right in front of that cop fellow and he probably wouldn't believe us either. Hic."   
  
Everyone turned to see the blond figure stumble through the door.  
  
"Spike's right, he's clearly inebriated, but he has a good point." Wesley stated, reluctantly.  
  
Suddenly Harmony stuck her dingy, blond, vampire head in from the other room.  
  
"Did I hear my blondie bear come in?"  
  
"Well, there's my naughty little morsel! Come 'er doll, Daddy's got a surprise for you." Spike slurred as he grabbed Harmony kissed her.  
  
Although Spike and Harmony hadn't been dating for years, almost dying in the big battle with W & H changed Spike's perspective. He knew that pining over Buffy was a lost cause, she would never love him, not completely. And Harmony was a good shag, so he took up with her again.   
  
"Good god, would you two get a room? Or at least leave this one." Gunn pleaded.  
  
"Come on luv, we know when we're not wanted." Spike said as he lead her into his bedroom.  
  
Angel sat there, still holding Cordelia, until he a thought hit him. He jumped up, causing Cordy to fall on the floor.  
  
"Oof! Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry, but Spike gave me an idea! Okay, someone just stake me now for saying that."  
  
"What's the big idea?" Fred inquired.  
  
"Gil Grissom."  
  
"The head of CSI? My new boss?"  
  
"Yes, him, he saw Spike and I dust those vamps at the roller coaster. He'll have to believe us. I have to go see him."  
  
"I don't know man, you think you can trust this guy?"  
  
"I don't see what other choice we have. Cordy was right, we can't sit around here and do nothing. Fred, where is this Grissom guy now?"  
  
"Well, when I left from there, he was being taken to an interrogation room to answer some questions."  
  
"Angel, you can't go out there, it will be daylight soon," Cordelia reminded her pale friend.  
  
"That's why I had Wesley download the city's underground tunnel system for me. See, back when the mob ran the place, there was an extremely complex grid of tunnels built underneath the city for easy transport of illegal goods. If I don't get out of there before sunrise I will simply take the tunnels back."  
  
"Gunn and I could go with you."  
  
"No, no I can't risk you two becoming imprisoned. Stay here where I know you are safe."  
  
"Hey man, we've been through a lot worse then this, we had your back then," retorted Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, but we are heading…you guys are just going to follow me aren't you?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Okay, fine, but let's leave Spike here okay? I've had enough of 'blondie bear' for one day."  
  
Little did Angel know there were already others looking for him. The leader of the vampire gang was not pleased that two of his best soldiers were dusted by one of their own kind. And Brass had an APB put out on Spike and Angel based on Grissom's description. 


	10. A ReunionOf Sorts

A Reunion…Of Sorts  
  
Angel couldn't believe his eyes as she rounded the corner. She was exactly the same, her hair, her eyes, her scent, they were all exactly the same. Wesley and Gunn were astounded as well. But not as much as Angel. Kate was special to him, they had a bond. He was so hurt when she left town without so much as a word to him. No note, no good-bye, nothing. He knew she had it rough, her father was dead and she lost her job, but she was meant for something much bigger. She even said herself, the night Angel saved her life when she overdosed. She wasn't dead, and she couldn't invite him in, but there he was, holding her, caring for her. The powers-that-be had a destiny for her, and Kate walked, no, ran away from that. Angel was hurt.  
  
Kate walked in front of Brass, Grissom, Sara, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine. Her heart was in her throat with an equal amount of guilt, pain and excitement. She came around the corner and was face to face with the man she had left. She just stared. She could see that Angel was shocked to see her. That was his face, shock and hurt. Kate had felt bad for leaving the way she did. She just packed a few things and left. She knew something bad was coming and she was scared. But what scared her more was the way she felt. She had fallen in love with a vampire. Angel was the same kind of creature that had killed her own father. Yet, with his soul he was so different. And she loved him. No, she couldn't love him, it was sick and wrong. She had to leave. Now there were a million things she wanted to tell him. She had done so much soul-searching the last three years. She wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Um, hello Wesley and Gunn. Remember us, now get us out of these damn hand-cuffs. We didn't do anything wrong!" Gunn demanded, angry for being arrested for no reason at all.  
  
The arresting officer showed Brass several stakes, a small ax, and a crossbow. "Sir, these weapons were found on the men when we arrested them."  
  
"Are you a vampire?" retorted Gunn.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then like I said before don't worry about it!"  
  
"Alright, quiet or I'll…" Brass was interrupted by Kate.  
  
"Uncuff them." She demanded quietly looking passed Angel.  
  
"Excuse me, I am still…" started Brass.  
  
"Angel behind you!"  
  
Angel spun around in time to see five vamps approaching them from the other end of the hallway. Soon everyone was staring at them. Kate grabbed the keys from the officer and uncuffed Angel, then Wesley and Gunn.   
  
"We'll take these." Wesley said as he, Gunn, and Angel grabbed the weapons from the officer.   
  
"Angel, you should have stayed in L.A.," the lead vamp snarled at Angel.  
  
"Nah, I felt like doing a little gambling. Hey, wanna make a bet! I bet you we'll stake you and your whole crew before you even cross this line." Then he turned to Brass and the CSI team. "Stay behind me, don't move!"  
  
One of the officers closest to the gang of vampires pulled out his weapon and started shooting. A female vamp grabbed him and before anyone could move snapped his neck. That's when the gang rushed Angel and friends. The lead vampire went for Angel, who vamped out as they began to fight and throw each other around. Gunn quickly beheaded vampire number two, who then turned to dust. Wesley raised his crossbow towards another vampire but was attacked from behind by the female vampire. As she tried to wrestle the crossbow away from Wes, Kate snatched the crucifix from her neck and smashed it into the female vamps back. The burning caused the vamp to howl and jump off of Wesley.   
  
"You'll pay for that you little bitch!" the vampire spat as she grabbed Kate by the throat. She picked Kate up off the ground and spun her around, choking the life from her.  
  
"I don't think so!"   
  
The voice came from behind. As the vampire turned to dust it was a shocked and wide-eyed Nick that stood in front of Kate with a pole in his hand. It was from one of the flags that stood near the front door.   
  
"Good show old boy!" Wesley exclaimed. Then he noticed Gunn was having problems with the last vamp. "Gunn, duck!" He raised the crossbow and fired, hitting the vamp squarely in the chest. The vamp was dusted. That's when everyone noticed Angel was still working the lead vampire over. The vamp was crying on the floor as Angel repeatedly kicked him  
  
"I'm so sick of this! (kick) I save the world again (kick), and again (kick), and again! (kick) I just want some peace. (kick) I just want a vacation. (kick) I just want to shian-shu so I can finally (kick) get (kick) laid! (kick)"  
  
"Um, Angel? Are you going to kill him...oh to hell with it." Wesley raised his crossbow and fired another arrow, turning the lead vampire to dust. Angel's foot passed through the dust and he fell on his ass.  
  
"Hey!" Getting himself up and dusting himself off. "I wasn't done with that."  
  
"Yes, you were. We need to talk." Kate approached Angel and put her hand on his arm. With a shake of his head Angel's face unvamped, but still remained hardened. There was pain in Angel's face as he looked down at Kate's hand. Worse, there was a coldness in his voice.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Kate could hear the hurt in Angel's voice, she felt so guilty for leaving him.   
  
Brass and the others were clearly still in shock after what they had just witnessed.  
  
"Okay would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Brass yelled. Then he grabbed his radio. "We got an officer down, I repeat, officer down at police headquarters."   
  
Grissom walked over to the body. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.  
  
"Jim, he's gone. Neck is snapped. We better call David."  
  
"Someone tell what just happened. Who the hell are you people?" Brass was starting to freak out. He had spent many years on the force, in all aspects. He was even head of CSI for a while, but he had never seen anything like what he just witnessed.  
  
"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," offered Wesley as he stepped forward. "former Watcher and rogue demon hunter, turned private investigator. These are my associates, Charles Gunn and Angel."  
  
"Angel what?" inquired Grissom.  
  
"Just Angel," answers Gunn, "Unless he loses his soul and turns evil, then it's Angelus. But uh, you don't want to meet him."  
  
"Gunn, don't help."  
  
Grissom could tell Brass was dangerously close to losing it. He had just witnessed one of his own men killed by something that wasn't even human. The leader in Grissom once again came out.  
  
"Okay, we need to all calm down and talk about this. Detective Lockley, would you be so kind as to escort Mr. Gunn, Mr….the British guy, and Angel into the first interrogation room. Brass will meet you in there soon." Kate nods and leads the three heroes into another room.  
  
"Grissom, can you and Nick come into the room with us?" There was strained control in Brass's voice as he asked this. "The rest of you, please watch from behind the window."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Catherine and Greg felt nauseated. Warrick tried to fake a cool façade, but it was pretty transparent. He was scared out of his mind. Sara just stood there blankly staring at the dust on the floor.  
  
Just as Nick, Brass and Grissom were about to enter the interrogation room a strange figure hidden under a blanket ran into the room. The blanket was smoking as the figure clad in a black biker jacket threw it to the ground.   
  
"Bloody desert sun!" The strange man screamed.  
  
Grissom, Brass, and Nick spun around and immediately recognized him as the other man from the roller coaster.  
  
"Alright, where are they? I'm ready to fight the good fight! Let me at 'em!" Spike then saw Grissom and recognized him from the roller coaster. He marched right over to him. "You there, what have you done with them, where are my friends?"  
  
Before a dumbfounded Grissom could answer Spike notices some dust on the floor.  
  
"Oh god no, I'm too late," Spike dropped to his knees and picked up the dust. "He was my friend, my comrade. Sure he had stupid hair and big forehead. And yes, we were in love with the same girl. But I loved him…he was my sire, my soul mate," Spike blubbered as the dust ran through his fingers.  
  
Angel, although slightly amused by this, was in a hurry to explain to the cops what was happening. He got up and went to the doorway.  
  
"Uh, Spike? I'm right here."  
  
Spike spun around, saw Angel, and quickly stood up.  
  
"Oh, um, well, right then. I didn't mean that, nope, not a word."  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Cordelia, she had a vision and sent me looking for you. At daybreak none the less! Is she trying to kill me? Don't answer that."  
  
"Didn't she give you a map of the tunnels?" Wesley inquired.  
  
"There are tunnels?! Oh when I get back there I'm giving that girl a piece of my…"  
  
"Excuse me!" Kate yelled. "Angel, who the hell is this? What are you doing here? Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Hell, exactly that. A new hellmouth right here is Las Vegas." Wesley replied.  
  
Okay, everyone, get inside and sit down. Including you blondie," Brass ordered motioning to Spike.  
  
"Hey! Watch it or I'll bite you!"  
  
"Spike, shut-up!" Angel ordered. 


	11. Who Or What Are You?

Who Or What Are You Guys?  
  
Soon Spike, Angel, Wes, and Gunn were sitting on one side of the table. Brass, Grissom, Nick, and Kate were on the other side. For a while everyone just stared at each other. Except for Angel, he wouldn't look at Kate. Finally Kate reached over and touched his hand.  
  
"Angel, I'm sorry that I left the way I did. I just didn't know how to handle things, I was scared and confused… But you have to get over it, something bigger is a stake here."  
  
"Wait a minute," Nick interrupted, staring at Kate's hand on Angel's, "were you two an item?"  
  
"No." They both answered simultaneously. "We were just friends." Kate added.  
  
Brass was getting really frustrated. Any minute now the sheriff would be coming in demanding an explanation. And as it was now, all Brass could tell him were the things that go bump in the night were real, and in Las Vegas.   
  
"Okay I need to know what is going on and I need to know now! Who or what are you guys? Starting with you!" Brass demanded pointing to Angel.  
  
"My name is Angel. I ran a private investigation firm in L.A. That is until my umpteenth apocalypse caused me to take over an evil law firm, Wolfram & Hart, and avert THE apocalypse. And yes, I am a vampire, but I have a soul, so I'm not evil. I help the helpless." Angel paused, "God, I never realized how lame that sounds. Don't tell Cordy I said that."  
  
"Wait a minute, you took over Wolfram & Hart? When did this happen?" Kate asked incrediously. When she left L.A. Angel and W&H were mortal enemies. He spent so much time trying to bring them down he almost lost all his friends in the process, including her.   
  
"After Cordelia and my son, Connor, gave birth to an evil goddess who tried to destroy the earth."  
  
"Your son? You had a son? How? When?"  
  
"Okay, it's pretty obvious you two have a lot of catching up to do, but now is not the time!" Brass barked. "You, blondie, what's your story?"  
  
"The name is Spike, mate, and my story is that I am also a vampire, but with much better hair."  
  
"Yeah," Nick scoffed at Spike's peroxide blond hair and leather jacket. "I was in high school when that look went out."  
  
"Would you like to get bit?" Spike glared. "So like I was saying, I, too, am a vampire with a soul."  
  
"So that's what you meant at the Sahara, vampire-with-soulmates." This time it was Grissom interrupting. Spike was getting really pissed off now.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm talking here! Would you shut the bloody hell up and let me finish?" Spike composed himself. "Now, as I was saying, I have a soul, so I am not evil. I have saved the world on numerous occasions, one of which I burned to death…or undeath, and was resurrected to help Angel here avert that pesky apocalypse he was talking about. Oh by the way, I wasn't cursed with my soul, like Angel here, I earned mine. I'm nobler then he is!"  
  
"You got your soul to get into Buffy's pants!" Angel was about to say something else when Nick interrupted.  
  
"What about you two? Are you vampires as well?" Nick asked Gunn and Wesley.  
  
"No, they're humans." Kate answered. "You are still human? No one else has changed over right?"  
  
"No," Wesley answered. "Well, except Cordelia, she turned demon, and then became a goddess, then became evil, but she's better now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. I was a highly respected Watcher until I was ruthlessly cast aside. I then became a rouge demon hunter. The last few years I have been working with Angel Investigations fighting evil."  
  
"But you're not a vampire?" Nick asked again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good to know. What is a watcher?"  
  
"A watcher trains and educates vampire slayers."  
  
"Vampire slayers?" inquired Grissom.  
  
"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. Or at least that's how it was. Then when Buffy fought the First, meaning the original evil…long story…her friend Willow, a very powerful witch, gave all the potential slayers in the world powers. So now there are thousands of vampire slayers."  
  
"Slayers, vampires, witches?" asked a very confused Grissom. "Okay, am I in some weird nightmare I can't wake up from?"  
  
"Hey man, this ain't no nightmare," Gunn answered. "This is real, and it's here, so you better get ready for it."  
  
"Ready for what, and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Gunn, I work with these guys. I had my own vampire fighting crew until I joined Angel. And what Wesley has to tell you is some pretty heavy stuff, so you better listen to him."  
  
"What is it? What's going on? You mentioned a hellmouth, what is that?" As freaked out as Grissom was, he was equally as fascinated.  
  
"A hellmouth is just that," Wesley explained. "There is a mouth to hell opening up right here in Las Vegas. It seems to be centralized right under the strip, but I'm not sure of the exact location."  
  
"What the bloody hell? There is another hellmouth and you didn't tell me?" This time it was Spike freaking out. "I destroyed the last one, I'm not destroying this one. Bugger that, Angel can do it."  
  
"Spike calm down. We don't even know if this is the same situation as Sunnydale."  
  
"Wait a minute," Nick exclaimed. "Sunnydale, as in Sunnydale, California? Wasn't that town swallowed by a huge earthquake."  
  
"Yeah, you wish!" Spike snapped at Nick. "It was destroyed after pure sunlight poured from my body destroying every demon in hell. The town collapsed as a result of it. I destroyed hell….wait a minute, I destroyed hell, what are you so worried about?"  
  
"Spike it isn't that simple. There are thousands of hell dimensions. Some with just Turok-Han like you encountered, some with every evil known to man, some with just shrimp."  
  
"Or that crazy suburb, Stepford Wives one that we rescued Lindsey from."  
  
"I vote not for that one!" Gunn snapped with a shudder. He was stuck there for a short time, ending each day with his still-beating heart being cut out, then forced to relive the day over and over again.  
  
"Alright, so this hellmouth, what do we do about it?" Nick was getting impatient.   
  
"Angel, can this be stopped?" Kate asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. Wesley, anything we can do?"  
  
"Well, I will of course be contacting the Watcher's Council. First and foremost we need to determine what we are dealing with. Then perhaps they will send us a few slayers."  
  
"Buffy?" Angel and Spike asked in unison. Gunn and Wesley just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Okay, in the meantime, what can we do?" Brass was getting more stressed out. "We have three dead bodies, how am I supposed to explain that to the sheriff and the mayor?"  
  
"And how do we keep people safe?" Nick demanded.  
  
"Angel Investigations is here to help. We will defend this city to the best of our abilities, you have my word on that."  
  
"Great, the word of a vampire. That's what the mayor wants to hear," scoffed Brass. Kate jumped to Angel's defense.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair. Angel has done nothing but help people since he was re-ensouled. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive!"  
  
Nick, Brass, and Grissom stared at Kate. Grissom again took charge.  
  
"Angel, what can we do as law enforcement?"  
  
"Continue working your cases, the normal ones, murder, rape, et cetera. Let us handle the supernatural stuff. If something weird comes up, call us. We will help you whenever we can. In the meantime, and this is no joke, I would start wearing crosses, carrying holy water, and even carrying stakes. Detective Lockley can brief your officers on how to use these items."  
  
"Okay. Thank you. We will be in touch." Brass had a defeated tone in his voice. He couldn't believe how upside down his world could become in just a matter of hours.   
  
Angel, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike got up and started to leave the room. Kate stood up as well.   
  
"Angel, wait, we need to talk." Kate paused when Angel didn't turn around, she added, "I missed you."  
  
Angel turned around and nodded his head. Kate followed him out the door. Nick had an annoyed look on his face. He was jealous.  
  
"Did you see that? She just left with him."  
  
"Yeah, so? They need to catch up." Brass didn't have time to baby-sit a new detective. He needed to do a little checking into her background first.  
  
"Yeah, but what do we really know about this guy? I mean, we've seen him kill."  
  
"To save lives. They seem to be good guys. Now come on, we need to meet with the others and figure a few things out before the sheriff gets here." Nick couldn't believe Grissom was defending this guy.  
  
Nick just watched helplessly as Kate followed Angel down the corridor. They were heading towards the entrance for the underground tunnels. As tempted as he was to follow them, he knew Grissom would skin him alive if he left now. 


	12. Monsters Do Exist

Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI or Angel. I do not make any money from my stories, they are all just for fun.   
  
Monsters Do Exist  
  
Grissom was seated at the head of the conference table. Catherine, Sara, and Nick were on the right side of the table, Warrick, and Greg on the left. The room was so silent Grissom almost wondered if he was losing his hearing again. It was clear that everyone was still in shock. They were waiting. Waiting for Brass to return with the Sheriff Atwater. He had shown up moments after Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Wesley had left. Brass was with him now in the A/V room showing him the tapes of the roller coaster scene and the security tapes from the hallway outside the interrogation room.   
  
The room may have been silent but the thoughts running through each CSI's mind were deafening. Nick was still brooding about the fact that Kate had left with Angel. Greg had his head resting on the table, he had seen some messed up things in his time, but nothing like this. Catherine stared at her fingernails. Sara stared at the clock, as though her mind could make the minute hand move faster. Warrick stared blankly at the wall behind Catherine. He had heard of some disappearances in his old neighborhood, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the cause. Grissom just stared at some files in front of him. His stomach was in knots over what the Sheriff would say. The door to the conference room opened and Brass entered with the sheriff behind him. The Sheriff just stood there a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Grissom, I really have no idea what to say. Please explain to me how something like this could happen."  
  
"Sir, I honestly have no idea."  
  
"Well you're a scientist. Tell me how this is scientifically possible. I mean, are we sure this isn't just a bunch of freaks on drugs?" Of course, after viewing the tape the Sheriff knew that wasn't possible.  
  
"Even freaks on drugs don't turn to dust upon being stabbed."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell the mayor? Or the general public for that matter. We're going to look like fools. Vampires…" he scoffed. "What's next, werewolves and boogie men?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. What I do know is we need to meet with Angel and his team and come up with some sort of plan. They are willing to help us with this stuff."  
  
"That's another thing. I want to meet this Angel fella and his whole gang. Set up a meeting ASAP. Now excuse me, I need to go meet with our fallen officer's widow. I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to tell her."  
  
With that the Sheriff shook his head, turned and walked out the door. The room was even tenser then before.  
  
"Well that went better then expected," Brass quipped.  
  
"How was the tape viewing?" Grissom inquired.  
  
"Not so good. I had no idea there were that many curse words in the English language."  
  
"So what makes y'all think we can trust this Angel guy? I mean, he is a vampire." Nick said with both concern and disgust.  
  
"Right now, Nick, he's all we got. Do you think we can handle this on our own? Everything that we have ever told ourselves to be false, is now in fact true. Monsters do exist. There are things hiding in the closet and under the bed. That bump in the night isn't only the wind. Lock up your children because…"  
  
"Oh god, Lindsey!" Catherine exclaimed as she jumped up to use the phone.   
  
"Grissom," Sara started, "I think you have to make a call."  
  
Grissom nodded as he took out the business card Angel had handed him. He dialed the phone. It rang a few times before a cheerful voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless!" The other voice belonged to Cordelia.  
  
"Uh..hi…this is, well, um, this is Gil Grissom from CSI. Is Angel there?"  
  
"No, he's playing catch up with Kate Lockley." Cordelia tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. "But he said you might be calling. I'm the office manager, Cordelia Chase. How may I help you?"  
  
"Well, perhaps, uh…we would like to schedule a meeting with your entire team. We need…well, information and education on…uh, vampires, and that hellmouth thing."  
  
"Certainly, we can provide that. I suppose we should come to you, as our place is kind of well, small. Would tomorrow be okay, say just after sundown?"  
  
"Yes, that works for me. See you then." Grissom hung up the phone. "Tomorrow, around six, everybody meets back here. I don't care about your cases or anything else. This is now our number one priority. Brass, you may want to get as many officers as you can in here tomorrow."  
  
Brass nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what do we do until then?" asked Greg.  
  
"Go home and try to get some sleep…if such a thing is possible."  
  
"Remind me to stock up on some garlic on the way home," Greg said to Nick.   
  
The team split up and went out to their cars. The sunlight made the air warm and gave the team a strange sense of comfort. But they knew it would be dark again when they came back to work. Suddenly their work time became one of dread. 


	13. To An Odd Partnership

To an Odd Partnership  
  
Nick started to drive home, but he knew any attempt to sleep would be futile. He couldn't get the memory of staking that vampire out of his head. The wooden pole slid into the flesh so easily. Then the thing vaporized right before him, leaving nothing but a pile of dust. Nick decided to stop at a bar on the way home. It was a dank little hole in the wall, but to Nick it had a nice homey feeling to it. He walked into the dimly lit bar and sat on a stool near the back.  
  
"Whiskey, straight."  
  
Nick paid for his drink and sipped it slowly. He barely noticed the blond man who had sat down next to him. That is until he ordered his drink. Nick's head snapped around at the unmistakable English accent.  
  
"I'll have Jack Daniels, on the rocks."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick demanded.  
  
Spike turned and looked at the man on his left. He recognized Nick from the interrogation room.  
  
"Hey! You're one of those CBS fellows."  
  
"CSI! What are you doing in this bar? Looking for victims?"  
  
"I told you, I don't bite people!" Spike answered haughtily, "I have my soul now. If I were to kill someone, or at least an innocent person, I would feel guilt and grief and misery."  
  
Nick stared at Spike for a moment, and then shook his head. "Whatever."  
  
"What's got your knickers in a twist? I am one of the good guys you know. We're more then willing to help you guys out….for a fee of course."  
  
"What, you expect to get paid for this? For all we know this could be a hoax, just to get…"  
  
"Get what? Rich? Publicity? Look mate, I've been doing this demon fighting thing for five years now trust me, there's very little glory."  
  
"So why do it then? Why not just turn evil again?"  
  
"It doesn't work that way. I went through torturous hell to get my soul back, to become a man again. All for the love a lady, but she didn't love me back, not even with a soul. Oh well, it helped me avert one apocalypse."  
  
"You talk about apocalypse as if they are an every day occurance."  
  
"Nah, more semi-annualish…like a Victoria Secret sale."  
  
"Jesus, I can't believe I am sitting here talking to you about this."  
  
"God, you are just as cranky as Angel. Do you spend all day brooding too? Oh, poor me, I was so evil, I was so bad, I have so much to attone for, I can't get laid, I'm out of hair gel… He just goes on and on, in his own quiet way."  
  
"What do you mean, he can't get laid?"  
  
"If Angel were to be with a woman, and got the big happy, his soul would go poof and he would turn into evil Angelus again. The last time I saw that happen, he tried to suck the whole world into hell. Trust me, it's not pretty. Don't EVER repeat this, but Angelus was one of the most brutal, evil, bad-ass vampires to ever walk the earth."  
  
"Oh my God, he's with Kate right now. You don't think…"  
  
"Relax, mate, Angel's head over lifts for one broad and one broad only…Cordelia."   
  
Nick was confused for a moment. He took out his notepad and flipped to a page.  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean Cordelia, the demon, goddess, evil, dead, now better Cordelia? The one who, with Angel's son Connor, gave birth to an evil goddess who tried to destroy the world."  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story. Needless to say after many years of working together those two crazy kids have fallen in love. Of course they won't admit it to each other."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know vampires could be so deep. Must be the soul thing."  
  
"Oh hell no, I've fallen in love before I got my soul back."  
  
"Oh. So why are you guys here anyhow?"  
  
"Well, after we defeated Wolfram & Hart, we heard there was some evil brewing up here," Spike paused and looked at Nick for a second. "You know, I forget sometimes how vulnerable humans really are. You're really freaked out aren't you?"  
  
Nick wanted to put a brave front, but couldn't, this was all too much.  
  
"Yeah," he responded quietly.  
  
"Aw, cheer up mate, Angel Investigations is here to save the day. Here, let me get you another drink. Barkeep, one for me, one for my friend."  
  
The bartender filled two glasses and put them in front of Nick and Spike.  
  
"Thanks. You know, you're not too bad of a guy…for a vampire."  
  
"Don't mention it. How about a toast…to an odd partnership." Spike said, raising his glass. Nick reluctantly raised his as well.  
  
Nick and Spike spent the next few hours swapping stories. As usual Spike did most of the talking. 


	14. Cousin Andrew

Cousin Andrew  
  
Greg went straight home from work. He knew he would be back there in about nine hours. There was so much to do. He went to his computer and fired up the internet. He tried googling until he found what he was looking for. But after hours of fruitless searches he gave up. As a last resort he called his mother.  
  
"Hi Mom....yeah, it's me...no I'm fine. Mom, I make plenty of money, that's not why I'm calling. Look, I'm...well, I'm working on a family tree. Do you have my cousin Andrew's number? Yeah, I know he's in England. Mom, I don't care how much it costs to call him. Yeah, yeah...okay...thanks Mom. No, don't know when I'll be home again. Yeah, I'll try. Okay, I love you too. Gotta go. Bye."  
  
Greg hung up the phone. When he was watching the interrogation the British man, Wesley, mentioned the Watcher's Council. This clicked something in Greg's mind. He remembered last Thanksgiving his cousin Andrew had been going on and on about being accepted into the Watcher's Council, a very prestigious organization in England. He also remembered that Andrew grew up in Sunnydale, the town Nick referred to. Pieces started coming together, but Greg didn't want to say anything to Grissom until he actually spoke to Andrew.  
  
Greg really never kept in touch with Andrew. He and his brother Tucker had gotten involved in witchcraft and other mystical things in high school. Plus Andrew was pretty much a nerd, even by Greg's standards. Greg sighed and picked up the phone. He dialed the international number, and after what seemed like forever someone finally picked up.  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Andrew Wells please? Yes, I'll hold." There was a long pause with some annoying hold music playing in the background. Greg thought he was going to lose his mind when the line finally picked up.  
  
"This is Andrew Wells, Junior Watcher extraordinaire, how may I be of service?"  
  
"Andrew, this is Greg Sanders."  
  
"Greg who? I don't believe I know any Greg Sanders."  
  
"Your cousin moron." Greg suddenly remembered how badly Andrew annoyed him.  
  
"Oh, Gregory, yes of course. How are you?" Andrew couldn't stand his cousin Greg, he always acted so stuck-up. He thought he was better then Andrew just because he was good at sports and stuff. Greg used to tease Andrew mercilessly as children. Andrew had even begged his brother Tucker to teach him some spells to use on Greg, but Tucker refused. Still that was all in the past, Andrew was one of the good guys now. He would have to be nice.  
  
"I'm fine. So, uh…how's England."  
  
"Cut the crap Greg, what do you want?"   
  
Greg was a little surprised at Andrew's bluntness. "So the little shit finally grew some balls," Greg thought.  
  
"Okay, since you put it that way. I need your help. Do you think you could possibly come to Vegas?"  
  
"Wait a minute, you need my help? Might I remind you that I despise you and everything you stand for?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…I know I was a real jerk to you when we were kids. But this is important." Greg took a deep breath. "Look, remember last Thanksgiving when you told me about vampires and all that stuff? Well let's just say I believe you now."  
  
"Why, what happened?" asked Andrew worriedly.   
  
"They showed up in our lab. Bad ones and good ones. Andrew, we don't know what to do."  
  
"What do you mean good ones?"  
  
"Two vampires with souls, Angel and Spike."  
  
"Spike?!" Andrew interrupted excitedly. " Spike is there in Las Vegas? Well why didn't you say so? I'll be on the next plane out."  
  
"Wait a minute…you know these guys?"   
  
"Oh Spike and I are old friends. We go way back…yep, a lot of history there."  
  
"Well, there's another problem too. Remember how you told me you grew up on a hellmouth, and I gave you a wedgie for lying?"  
  
"How could I? It was last Thanksgiving."   
  
"Well, sorry about that, because now there's one growing under us!"  
  
"What?! Holy bejesus, another hellmouth, how exciting! I'll have to speak to my supervisor, Mr. Giles…he'll be thrilled…or whatever…to hear about this. Okay, Greg tell me everything you know."  
  
Greg filled Andrew in on all the details and made arrangements to pick him up from the airport later that evening. They hung up. Greg leaned back on his couch and rubbed his tired eyes. He hoped he hadn't made a big mistake by involving Andrew. Greg fell into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. 


	15. Catching Up

Catching Up  
  
Across town Kate and Angel sat in a different bar. This one was also dark and smoky. Kate had decided she needed a beer to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was finally seeing Angel again after all these years. The waitress approached the table, and Angel's less then pleasant mood caused her to address Kate.  
  
"What can I get you?"  
  
"A beer for me…Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, sure why not?"  
  
"A Miller Lite and a Guiness, on my tab please."  
  
The waitress left to get their drinks. There was an awkward silence before Kate spoke.  
  
"Angel, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to leave the way I did. But I was confused and angry. I just wanted to get away from Los Angeles."  
  
"Don't you mean get away from me?" Angel spat.  
  
"No! Well, okay, I was a little freaked out…you know…about my feelings for you."  
  
"Feelings? What feelings?"  
  
"Angel, come on, there was something…at least for a while…an attraction at the least."  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean I guess there was some chemistry."  
  
"Angel, I was attracted to a vampire. Do you know how hard that is? Soul or no soul, you are still a demon."  
  
"Well it never bothered Buffy, or Cordelia, or any number of women," Angel countered defensively.  
  
"Their fathers' weren't killed by a vampire."  
  
"Okay, I guess I can see your point there."  
  
The waitress brought the beers. Kate and Angel sat there sipping on them quietly for a few moments.   
  
"That night you saved my life was the scariest night of my life. Before I knew what I was doing I packed a bag and left. I just left. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was L.A. was hell on earth for me and I never wanted to see it again."  
  
"And me? Did you ever think about picking up the phone? Or writing a letter? I spent months searching for you. I was so afraid something had happened to you. That you had done something to yourself…" That night was frightening for Angel as well. The night Kate tried to take her own life. Had he gotten there only a few moments later, the pills and vodka would have won. Kate would be dead.   
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to deal with that life anymore. I just wanted a fresh start. And I had it. A nice, normal, supernatural free existence. Then I came here and it's all starting up again. So went to Minnesota, I mean, what could be more normal then the Midwest? I found what I was looking for, I found peace."  
  
"If your life was so great there why did you move here?"  
  
"Ever been to Minnesota in January? Look, Minneapolis was nice and normal, but I needed more excitement. When I heard about the job here, I decided to take it."  
  
"Hmmm…I see." Angel took another sip of his beer. Kate waited for him to say something, but he didn't. The silence was too unbearable, she had to say something.  
  
"Angel, what is going on? Why is Las Vegas suddenly a big place for evil?"  
  
"Come on Kate, Vegas has always been a mecca for evil, but usually it's the human kind. Nothing of this proportion though. With a new hellmouth opening things are going to get pretty interesting around here. It's going to be bloody and messy and scary." Angel paused to see Kate's reaction. "So are you going to run again?"  
  
"No," Kate quickly answered, "this time, I'm staying…to fight the good fight. I didn't understand that before, but I do now." Those words rung in Angel's ears, it was exactly the same thing Doyle said before he died. Those words caused Angel to soften a little.  
  
"Good. Because we are going to need all the help we can get."  
  
Kate and Angel slowly fell into an easy conversation. Angel updated Kate on everything that had happened after she left. How he and Darla bore a son, Connor, who was subsequently kidnapped by his mortal enemy and raised in a hell dimension, only to come back an angry teenager hell bent on killing Angel. He told her how he realized his love for Cordelia but couldn't get to her in time to tell her. About Cordelia becoming a goddess and existing on a higher plane, about not having her memory when she finally came back. He explained how Cordy and Connor hooked up and became pregnant with a demon goddess. He told her about Cordy going into a coma and then dying, or so he thought. And he told her about Wolfram & Hart.  
  
"So let me get this straight," a confused Kate interrupted, "you stopped this Jasmine from taking over the world, so the Senior Partners gave you Wolfram & Hart. Your mortal enemies just gave you their company? That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It did once we realized it was just a ploy to distract us from the Apocalypse. See by having our hands full, then dividing us, killing Cordelia and Fred, and all the other problems, we were weakened and vulnerable. What a perfect time to end the world. Really it was a brilliant strategy if you think about it…and you're evil."  
  
"But you beat them. How?"  
  
"Easy, we used the Senior Partner's own liaison to get to them. And we destroyed them. No Senior Partners, no Wolfram & Hart. We found where they had been keeping Fred and Cordelia's souls captive and got them back."  
  
"Are they all right?"  
  
"Well, Cordelia is a little ticked off that I didn't find her sooner. She said I should have known that she would never leave me…."  
  
"So, are you two still in love?"  
  
"Yes, more then I ever thought possible," Angel answered quietly. "It's weird, I always thought Buffy would be the only girl I ever loved. But she was a girl when I was with her. Even though I'm centuries older then her, it was a high school love. With Cordy, we were friends first, the love came later."  
  
"I see." Kate sighed. It's just as well, things would have never worked between her and Angel. There was too much history and baggage there. Kate and Angel finished their beers and talked about what the next plan of attack was. They parted ways a half hour later. Kate went home to sleep before her next shift. Angel went home to face the wrath of Cordelia. 


	16. Catherine and Lindsey

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters from CSI or Angel, nor do I own the shows. All the storylines are coming out of my very sick head.   
  
FYI: If you can't already tell I am doing CSI character driven chapters right now, based on how they would react to what has happened.  
  
Catherine and Lindsey  
  
Catherine got home from picking up Lindsey. She tried to appear normal around the young girl, but hiding her fear was not easy. Catherine Willows had seen a lot of things, but last nights events were nothing she could push from her mind. Lindsey seemed too distracted to even notice Catherine's behavior. There were dark circles under the young girl's eyes. Catherine didn't even notice them until they went into the bright. sunny kitchen to make lunch.  
  
"Lindsey, what's a matter? Are you not feeling good?" Catherine put her hand on Lindsey's forehead.  
  
"Mom, don't do that. I'm not a baby. I'm fine!" she snapped irritably.  
  
"You don't look fine. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Catherine took out some bread and made Lindsey a peanut butter sandwich. It wasn't fancy, but Catherine wasn't exactly Martha Stewart either. Lindsey didn't seem to mind though.  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well."  
  
"Why not? Is it because I was at work?" Catherine constantly worried her strenuous work schedule was effecting Lindsey too much.  
  
"No. I just had a nightmare, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Lindsey took the sandwich Catherine had made her into the living room and flipped on a cartoon channel. Catherine just sighed and gave up. Lindsey had grown moodier and moodier lately. But what did Catherine expect, the girl was almost eleven now. Soon she would be a teen-ager and that's when Catherine's nightmares would become more and more real. As a single mother Catherine constantly worried that Lindsey would rebel against her, like she did her own mother. Suddenly Catherine had an idea to cheer up her sullen daughter.  
  
"Hey, Linds, I don't have to be back to work for a few hours. How about I take a nap and before you go back to your aunts, we hit the mall?"  
  
"Can I get a new shirt at Hot Topic?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay!"   
  
Catherine took one last look at her beaming daughter and headed off the comfort of her bed. Seeing Lindsey smile allowed Catherine to drift off into a peaceful sleep.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Around three o'clock Catherine and Lindsey headed to the mall. They shopped and got cookies at the cookie stand. Catherine loved spending time with Lindsey, who's mood had brightened considerably. Catherine bought Lindsey a green Care Bear hoodie. That was a compromise since Lindsey initially picked out a black t-shirt that said "Bad Girl" on it. Lately Lindsey's taste in clothing was starting to worry Catherine. Her little girl was starting to grow up and preferring mid-drift tops and low rider jeans. She even begged Catherine to buy her some Power Puff girl thong underwear they saw at a store. Catherine nearly flipped her lid over that one. All in all, today was a fun day for the mother and daughter duo. Lindsey seemed to have forgotten all about her nightmares when Catherine dropped her off at her aunts.  
  
"Okay, kiddo, have a great night, I love you." Catherine said giving Lindsey a hug.  
  
"I will Mom, you too. Be careful."  
  
"I always am honey." Catherine reassured her daughter. She watched Lindsey go into the house with her sister before she drove away. Catherine was not looking forward to work tonight. 


	17. We Aren't All Crazy Are We?

We're Not All Crazy Are We?  
  
Sara had started to walk to her car when she realized she had forgotten her keys inside. She walked back towards the locker room. On her way she passed the A/V lab. She stopped at the door, staring inside at the back of Grissom's head. The roller coaster scene played on the big screen, Grissom was entranced by it. Sara was entranced by it was well. A voice from behind her snapped her from her fog.  
  
"He's keeps watching it over and over again," said a concerned voice.  
  
It was Archie, everyone's favorite A/V technician. His cheerful manner and high intellect made him a lab favorite. If Sara wasn't so obsessed with Grissom she might have even thought he was cute.   
  
"Hey Arch. Are you okay? I heard things didn't go very well with the Sheriff."  
  
"Sara, I studied every inch of those tapes. The sheriff is the least of our problems." Archie paused and shook his head. "You know, I've played a ton of video games that were just like what happened on those tapes. I just can't believe it's all real."  
  
"None of us can, Archie," Sara said, putting a reassuring hand on Archie's shoulder. She walked into the A/V room and stood behind Grissom. She put her hands on his shoulders. Grissom jumped a little in surprise at being touched.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"   
  
"Sara, now's maybe not the best time to walk up behind people and grab them."  
  
Sara looked at Grissom apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that," she paused. "Archie said you keep watching these tapes. Are you alright? I mean, Grissom, you saw some pretty scary stuff tonight."  
  
"Sara, I keep watching this footage over and over again. I keep rerunning the memories in my mind, and I still can't believe this is real. I feel that if I keep going over the footage I will find something, some little clue that this is all a hoax. But I can't find anything. I feel like I am forcing my mind to accept something I just doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Grissom, you're not alone. We all saw the same thing in that hallway, we all watched these tapes, If it helps any, we're all feeling the same way."  
  
Sara took Grissom nodding his head as a sign of encouragement. "Griss, you wanna go grab a beer or a bite to eat and talk about it?"  
  
Grissom sighed. He really didn't know how to act around Sara anymore. After she asked him out, and he shot her down, things had become strained between them. Their friendship had been compromised. It was as much his fault as hers, he just couldn't give himself to her, as much as he wanted to. There were even some rumors that she was drinking too much lately, but he didn't know if he should talk to her about it.   
  
"Sara, I don't know. I mean there is a lot going on, maybe…"  
  
"Grissom, chill out! Geez, I was just asking for a conversation, about this stuff that's going on, not a marriage proposal. It's just a sandwich and a conversation. That's all."  
  
Grissom looked up at Sara, her face was so sincere. How could he say no?  
  
"I know a great little sports bar, they have terrific veggie burgers," he answered with a smile.  
  
Sara smiled back at him and nodded her head in approval. She started to walk out, then turned around to face him again.  
  
"Hey Grissom, we're not all crazy right?"  
  
"The evidence is right in front of us, Sara," Grissom had frozen the screen on a vamp turning to dust as Angel staked him. Grissom and Sara both stared at the screen for a moment before heading to the bar.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sara and Grissom drove separately to the bar, she followed him. They walked inside and sat at a high top in the back. Grissom knew this place from watching baseball games with Nick and Warrick, on the few occasions he fraternized with his employees. It was kind of a hole in the wall, but the atmosphere was just right for the kind of mood he was in. The room was small and dark, a far contrast from most of the bars and clubs in Las Vegas. The only neon light here came from the numerous beer lights hanging around the bar.   
  
"Wow, um…interesting place." Sara said unsure of the scene. Hank had always brought her to little out of the way places like this. It turned out it was just because he was cheating on his real girlfriend with Sara and didn't want them to be seen together. "Oh well," Sara thought, "that was ages ago. And Grissom isn't Hank. And this is business."  
  
The waitress approached the table and asked for an order. Grissom ordered for them both.   
  
"Yeah, the lady will have a Miller Lite and the spicy veggie burger. I will have a Michelob and the buffalo wings. Hot."   
  
The waitress went to get the beers and put in the order. Grissom turned from watching the waitress to face an obviously irritated Sara.   
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
Grissom didn't realize what he had done. "What?"  
  
"You ordered for me."  
  
Grissom sighed, "Sara, I have known you for many years now. Whenever we go out, you always order the same thing. I just thought I would save us sometime."  
  
Sara was a little taken aback. "Wow, am I really that predictable?"  
  
"Sometimes," Grissom was desperate to change the subject. "So, we have a meeting in about nine hours with Angel and his crew. What do you think about these guys?"  
  
"I don't trust them." Sara and Grissom were both a little surprised by her quick response.   
  
"They saved our lives. Why don't you trust them," Grissom asked more out of curiosity. He could see why this new group of crime fighters may not be trustworthy, but he wanted to hear what Sara had to say.  
  
"Yeah, but why? Why is this happening? Grissom, everything was fine a few weeks ago. Just your run-of-the-mill rapes and murders. Suddenly we have corpses drained of blood by vampires. And then these superheroes, two of them vampires themselves, show up, and save our lives? And this is just supposed to be a coincidence?"   
  
"Sara, I don't know what it is. This is new ground for me too. Do you have any idea how frightening this all is for me? I know evidence, I know science, I know bugs, and blood, and crime, hell I even know about human nature. This is something that can't be explained with any of that stuff, and it scares the hell out of me."  
  
Sara was a little surprised by Grissom's show of vulnerability. He's one of those people that you normally can't get a read on. He is mysterious and keeps his emotions well hidden. To hear he proclaim fear bewildered Sara. It was as if Grissom could read Sara's mind.  
  
"Sara, I'm sorry, I know that isn't the answer you wanted. But honestly, I don't have the answers."  
  
Sara 's voice was almost childlike, "Well who does?"  
  
"Nick?"  
  
"Nick?! Come on Grissom, he doesn't know any more then we do."  
  
"No, Nick over there, at the bar!" It was then Sara noticed Grissom staring over her shoulder. She turned to see Nick sitting at the bar next to the blond vampire, Spike.  
  
Sara was worried, "What the hell is he doing here? And with that…vampire? Grissom what should we do?"   
  
"Sara, it's none of our business who Nick hangs out with. Just let him be."  
  
Sara shook her head. She may have resented the fact that Nick got the promotion over her, but this was just not right. They were friends and she didn't want Nick to end up another victim with two holes in his neck. Before Grissom could stop the headstrong woman Sara got up and marched over to the odd pair at the bar.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Both Nick and Spike spun around to see where the angry female voice had come from.   
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" "Sara!" Spike and Nick respectively exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so this is the Sara you were telling me about?" Spike directed at Nick, as if Sara wasn't even there.  
  
"What were you telling him about me?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
Grissom walked over to Sara.  
  
"Sara, our food is here. Come on, let's leave Nick and the nice vampire alone." Grissom gently took Sara's arm to lead her away. Sara had a hair trigger temper and the uncanny ability to offend just about anyone. The last thing he needed was Sara making Spike angry, not now, not until he knew more about these new characters and what was going on.  
  
"Grissom, what are you doing here?" Nick was a little surprised to see Grissom and Sara together. It was no secret that he had rejected her advances and their friendship had suffered for it.  
  
"Um, we're getting a bite to eat." Grissom immediately regretted his choice of words. "Good one Gil," he thought, "let's give the vampire ideas."  
  
"Oh do they have those onion blossom thingies?" Spike asked excitedly. "I love those."  
  
"I believe so," Nick answered. Both Nick and Grissom were a little surprised at Spike's enthusiasm for bar food. Suddenly Grissom was intrigued by Spike and wanted to know more about him.  
  
"Would you two like to join us?" Grissom offered, much to Sara's dismay.   
  
"Sure, Spike wants a blooming onion and I could use some food, haven't eaten since dinner yesterday."  
  
"Grissom!" Sara couldn't believe that Grissom wanted to be within 50 feet of a vampire, but Grissom ever the scientist saw this as his way of studying a new subject.  
  
"Sara, our food is getting cold." Grissom led Sara back to their table with Nick and Spike in tow.   
  
A little while later, Sara had barely touched her burger, but Grissom was chowing down on his buffalo wings as Spike filled him in on his history as a brutal vampire, until a top-secret military operation put a chip in his head so he couldn't hurt people anymore. He told them about falling in love with Buffy and getting his soul back for her. Then he how he died saving the world and was sent to Angel first as a ghost, then was made corporeal.  
  
Grissom was amazed, "So, you've died twice? This is your third life? What are you – part cat?!"  
  
"You think that's something? How old do you think I am?" No one says anything. "Well, go on, guess!"  
  
"Um…I don't know…forty?" Grissom answered tentatively.  
  
"Oh puh-leeze! I was at the bloody Boxer Rebellion for chrissakes! Hell, I made it the *bloody* Boxer Rebellion. I even killed a slayer there."  
  
Sara's face twisted in disgust, "Okay, I'm done eating now."  
  
"Oh, good want those fries then?"  
  
Sara pushed her plate towards Spike who immediately started chowing down on the fries, they would tide him over until his onion bloom came up. Grissom, Nick, and Sara stared curiously at the vampire as he shoved food into his mouth.  
  
"So…how old are you?" Grissom asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's put it this way, I was made in 1880."  
  
"You were born in 1880?" Nick asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I said I was made, into a vampire, you know, sired…"   
  
"Well how old were you before that?"   
  
"Mmmmm…I don't like to think about that. Actually I guess it's fair to say that I was indeed born in 1880."  
  
Grissom was astounded. "So that would make you over 124 years old. You must have seen some pretty amazing things in my life."  
  
"Yes, and no, things come and go and just when you think you've seen it all, done it all, something new comes along." Spike just shrugged and lit another cigarette.   
  
Nick, Sara, and Grissom sat quietly pondering this. The waitress brought Spike and Nick's food and another round of drinks. After a little more conversation Sara almost forgot that Spike wasn't human. He seemed so normal, in a weird way. After Nick and Spike finished eating, Grissom looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh, wow, it's almost noon, I should go if I want to get in a nap before work."  
  
Sara and Nick agreed. Even Spike thought it would be best to get back to the office and see what Angel and the others were doing. Everyone tallied up and went their separate ways. Spike went to the back of the bar, snuck into the storeroom and down into the basement where there was a door that lead to the tunnels. Grissom, Sara, and Nick all felt strangely better having talked to Spike. He had been honest with them about what he was and how the vampire world works. The three CSIs got a few hours of sleep before work. 


	18. The Old Neighborhood

The Old Neighborhood  
  
"Hey Jesse, Dion, guys, what's up?!" Warrick was back in his old neighborhood. He was calling out to a group of guys playing basketball in the park.  
  
"Hey Brown, what's goin down?" The young men were happy to see Warrick. After the high fives and salutations were over Warrick started to ease into his questions.  
  
"How are things in the neighborhood?"   
  
The young men were just as gossipy as a bunch of old women. "Ah, Old Lady Wilcox finally kicked out her no good husband. The Johnson boy is in juvie again. Little Lelani Adams is having a baby, she's only fourteen, ain't right man…" Then came the information that Warrick was waiting for finally came. "Oh, did you hear about Rodney Hayes? He up and disappeared…I mean into thin air. One night he went out for a pack of smokes and never came back."  
  
Warrick acted cool, "Well how do you know he didn't just take off?"   
  
"Nah, man, his old lady just had a baby and he was crazy about that kid, and his woman, real family man. He wouldn't leave them." answered Jesse. "I'm telling you man it's weird, no one saw or heard a thing. How does someone walk three blocks and disappear? No one has heard anything since."  
  
"Well did they find a body or anything."  
  
"Jesus Warrick, you been CSI too long!" Dion exclaimed, "You don't just say sumthin like that! Ain't cool."  
  
"Sorry…well did anyone report him missing?"  
  
"Yeah, his girl did, but cops ain't gonna do nothin bout it. They don't give a rat's ass if someone round here goes missin." The rest of the basketball players nodded their heads in agreement. Even Warrick knew this to be true. Now he felt compelled to do something about it.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to…what's his girl's name?"  
  
"Tiana Rondell, lives up there on the corner in 4B," Dion offered, pointing to an old apartment building.  
  
"Tiana huh? I know her, nice girl. She's fine too. Okay, thanks guys." Warrick pulled out some business cards, "Hey, do me a favor, here's my card, you find anything out, or if anyone else goes missing you call me."  
  
Before Warrick could walk away Jesse stepped forward. "Look, Warrick, it's more then just Rodney, there's a lot of crazy shit going on around here, scary stuff. None of us wanna even go out at night."  
  
Warrick nodded, "Yeah, I heard some stuff. Don't worry, I'm on it." Once he felt that he had reassured the boys he turned to leave. "Alright, check ya all later."  
  
Warrick started over towards Tiana's apartment. Even though it was still morning, the sun was already scorching. This usually bothered Warrick, but today the sun felt good, he felt safe. Then something caught the corner of his eye. It wasn't a vampire, it was one of the guys from the interrogation room earlier today. Warrick walked over to him.   
  
He got right in Gunn's face, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Gunn didn't move, "Hey, what's your problem man?" He wasn't intimidated by Warrick, he had dealt with a lot tougher, both human and demon.  
  
"My problem is that you're in my neighborhood."  
  
"Oh, I see…you're neighborhood." Gunn looked Warrick up and down, "Yeah, you blend in here real good."  
  
"I grew up in this neighborhood, these are my people and I don't need some weirdo comin around and messing with them."  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to help them! These people are in real trouble and there ain't no way a guy like you can save them!"  
  
Warrick snorted at Gunn's cockiness, "How do I know that? Huh? How do I know you ain't setting up a new feeding ground for your vampire friends?"   
  
"I got news for you, man, this place already a feeding ground! Do you know how many people round here have disappeared the last couple weeks? Eight. Eight people, mostly gang members."  
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"Cuz I been hanging round here, finding things out, this place is just like my old neighborhood back in L.A." Gunn had been visiting neighborhoods like this since the day they arrived in Vegas. "Vamps pick places like this where there's a lot of gang activity and poor people. Cops don't investigate crimes around here. It's easy pickins man, a smorgasbord for evil."  
  
Warrick just stared at Gunn. He honestly couldn't decide if he should believe him or not. Warrick knew what he saw on the tapes and in the hallway, but he still couldn't rap his head around it. He had heard rumors, mostly from his grandmother, about disappearances in the area, but nothing came up in the missing person's system. Feeling overwhelmed Warrick sat down on the stoop of the apartment building.   
  
Gunn almost felt sorry for Warrick, he forgot what it was like to still be innocent. To not know about the demons that walked this earth. To not see the things Gunn sees everyday. He sat on the stoop next to Warrick.  
  
"Look man, I don't know you, you don't know me, but I don't lie, I'm legit. I've been fighting vamps for a lot of years now. I know this is strange, but it's real, and it's bad. Now either you can let me help you or you can try to handle this yourself and fail. What's it gonna be?"   
  
Warrick sat silently for a moment before offering his hand to Gunn. "Warrick Brown, CSI." Warrick could tell he and Gunn came from the same place. It was hard not to trust him.   
  
Gunn shook Warrick's hand. "Gunn, demon hunter."  
  
"So what do you know Gunn?"  
  
"Well, I talked to a couple of guys around here and there have been a lot of strange things going on. People disappearing, shadows lurking at night, it's pretty bad when hardcore gang members are scared to go out at night."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed a decrease in gang activity. Now I know why."  
  
"It's more then just vamps though, there are a couple of other demons trying to move in around here."  
  
Warrick looked at Gunn quizzically, "What do you mean other demons?"  
  
"I don't know, creepy things, worse then vamps. Wes could tell you better then I could, he and Cordy are the demon experts."  
  
"Cordy, the girl you were talking about in the interrogation room, visions and demons and goddess…"  
  
"Oh my! Yeah, that's her, she's cool though, now…"  
  
"So how long you been working for that vampire?"  
  
"Few years now, I had my own vampire fighting crew, but I went to work for Angel, bigger purpose, fighting the good fight and all that."  
  
"Can we trust him? I mean, he's a vampire right? And so is the blonde one with the big mouth."  
  
Gunn laughed at Warrick's assessment of Spike. "Nah, they're cool. I mean, yeah, they're vampires but as long as they have souls they aren't evil. You can trust them." Warrick nodded as if he understood, but he didn't. Warrick and Gunn sat on the stoop in silence. Then out of the blue Warrick heard a vaguely familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Warrick Brown is that you?" Warrick stood up and turned around. Tiana Rondell was standing on the top of the stoop. She was holding a small infant in her arms. Although she still had a little weight from the baby, she was still as beautiful as Warrick remembered her. Warrick and Tiana had dated when he was in college, but Warrick was too busy with school for her, so she left him. Warrick still thought about her once in awhile.  
  
"Tiana, I was just coming to talk to you. Heard about Rodney. I'm so sorry."  
  
Warrick's words caused Tiana to desolve into tears. Warrick walked over and put his arms around her, careful not to smother the sleeping baby.   
  
After a few moments Tiana was able to speak, "Oh Warrick, what am I gonna do? Rodney is my life, where could he have gone?"  
  
Gunn stood up to address Tiana.  
  
"How long has your husband been gone?"  
  
"Oh, he's not my husband, but he wanted us to…" Tiana could feel she was going to lose it again, so she quickly answered Gunn's question, "Two days"  
  
Gunn looked at Warrick and nodded his head. Warrick could read his signal.   
  
"Tiana, why don't you and the baby go inside, I'll be up to talk to you in a few minutes." After Tiana took the baby inside Warrick went over to talk to Gunn.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"This Rodney dude, did he disappear into thin air?" Gunn had a worried look on his face. "Has anyone found a body?"  
  
"Yes and no," he answered grimly.  
  
"It takes two days for a vampire to turn. I'm thinking Rodney may have been more then just a meal."  
  
"Dammit!" Warrick looked up at the apartment building. "What am I supposed to tell Tiana?"  
  
"Tell her not to invite Rodney in if he comes calling tonight!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, Warrick man, a vamp can't come into a person's home unless they are invited in, or the owner is dead. Tiana will be safe as long as she doesn't invite Rodney in…if and when he shows up. I'm gonna go brief the rest of the crew on this latest development." Gunn turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait a sec, what am I supposed tell Tiana?"  
  
Gunn shrugged, "I dunno, that's your problem man… Tell her the truth, but she probably won't believe you. But if you don't, she'll probably end up dead. Tell her to go to her mom's or friend for the night."  
  
Gunn kept walking as Warrick sighed and went up to Tiana's apartment. He got up there and tried to convince her to go somewhere else tonight, he told her that Rodney may have been killed by some gang members and she and her baby could be in danger. Tiana promised Warrick she would get somewhere safe and not tell anyone where she was going. Warrick turned to face Tiana before he left.  
  
"Hey, remember, you promised to get safe. You call me if anything happens or if you hear anything." Warrick stopped and looked at Tiana, "I'll always care about you, I don't want anything to happen to you. Please leave before it gets dark. Call me in the morning."  
  
A teary-eyed Tiana nodded as she kissed Warrick on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as she closed the door.   
  
Warrick walked back to his car, drove home and slept for a few hours before work. 


	19. The Meeting

This is a pretty long chapter and there is a lot going on with both CSI and Angel, but now the two teams are really going to start working together. The fun is just beginning. And as a reminder to everyone, I still do not own any of the characters or either show.  
  
The Meeting  
  
Grissom was in the large conference room waiting for everyone to arrive. He didn't sleep very well so he decided to come in early. Nick was the next to arrive. Nick took a seat next to Grissom, who was sitting at the end of the long table.  
  
"Sleep well?" Grissom asked Nick. Nick didn't look well-rested.  
  
"A little, I wouldn't say well, but I got a few winks in."  
  
After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Nick spoke, "So, what did you think of that Spike character?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know Nick. I mean he seemed okay…for a vampire at least."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking.. But I still don't know if I trust these guys, especially since we don't know a thing about them."  
  
"Well if you have any questions just ask me," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Nick and Grissom turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was Kate. She walked over to the table and sat down opposite of Nick. Grissom regarded her with a nod.  
  
"Detective Lockley, how was your day?" Grissom asked politely.  
  
"Good, Angel and I had a good talk, I think things are going to go well for us."  
  
"Us?" Nick asked, trying to mask his jealousy. "So are you two…an item."  
  
"No," Kate said determined to make a point. "Angel and I are just friends, that's all we have ever been. What I meant by us, is us the group. Look, I've known Angel for quite sometime. He's a good guy. Sure he's a vampire, and for a while even I didn't trust him. But I've seen his heart. I've seen what he has gone through and sacrificed to help people. You can trust him, and the rest of his team, I promise."  
  
Nick and Grissom nodded at Kate's declaration. Before anyone could say anything Catherine walked in, followed by Sara, then Warrick. Not one of them looked well rested. A few moments later Brass and the Sheriff walked in. The door opened again as Detective Vega and Sergeant O'Riley and a few other cops walked in. They were soon joined by Dr. Al Robbins and David from the corner's office. Archie was the last to join them as he wheeled in a TV/VCR cart.   
  
"Hey Grissom, you wanted me to show this before the meeting stopped right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Archie." Grissom turned to address the group, " I want to thank everyone for coming, I know most of you have heard about the strange things going on the last few weeks. And I know you heard about the attacks last night. This is the security tapes from both the roller coaster attack, and the attack in the hallway. We think we are dealing with supernatural…well, we believe these are actual vampires. I know that is hard to believe, so I wanted you all to see the tapes for yourself. Arch, go ahead and roll it."  
  
Archie hit the play buttons and the scenes from the previous nights events filled the screen. Everyone sat in utter silence. With each passing moment more and more tension filled the room. When the tape was over the room was dead silent. Then Dr. Robbins broke the silence.   
  
"Grissom, is this stuff for real?"  
  
"Doc, I picked up the dust with my own hands, felt it. Had I not done that, I wouldn't have known for sure, yes, this is real."  
  
"And these guys, the vampires? They are good guys?" David asked timidly.  
  
"As far as we know. Detective Lockley has known the bigger one, Angel, for quite a few years. She says we can trust them. That they are some sort of superheroes."  
  
"Except without the capes." Kate's joke fell flat in this humorless room.  
  
The Sheriff addressed Grissom, "Well Gil, where are these 'superheroes'?   
  
"They'll be here soon. The sun is going down now. Just everyone remember to keep an open mind."   
  
Kate spoke up, "If Angel says there is trouble coming, you would be wise to believe him. This man has seen a lot."  
  
"Well duh, he is like 250 years old!" called a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a brunette woman walking in through the door.   
  
"Cordelia, how nice to see you," Kate greeted Cordy.  
  
"Kate, nice to see you too. Tell me, did you have a nice time with my boyfriend this morning?" Cordelia said pointedly. Nick wasn't the only person who had a hard time hiding jealous feelings.  
  
"Cordelia, we needed to catch up. We just talked, it's no big deal. By the way, you look great…can hardly tell you gave birth to an evil demon goddess who tried to take over the world." Kate answered cattily. Cordelia chose to ignore Kate's snide remark.   
  
"Is Mr. Grissom here?" Grissom stood up and offered Cordelia his hand. She walked over and shook it. "I'm Cordelia Chase, we spoke on the phone. I'm the office manager for Angel Investigations. I just came a little early to get things set up."   
  
"Um excuse me, get what things set up?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Our presentation. Mr. Grissom, I assure you, we are not some fly-by-night operation. Angel Investigations has been around for a few years. You don't avert numerous apocalypses and ancient prophecies and not have a power point presentations to show for it. Okay, then, can I get everyone's name?"  
  
"Miss Chase, I'm Sheriff Atwater."  
  
"Captain Jim Brass, LVPD."  
  
"Nick Stokes, CSI." Cordelia stopped infront of Nick.  
  
"Oh, are you the cute Texan Fred was telling me about?" Nick blushed at Fred's assessment of him.  
  
Grissom interrupted, "Excuse me, Fred? As in Fred Burkle our new DNA tech?"  
  
"Oh crap, I forgot you didn't know she works for us." Cordelia explained hurriedly, "Fred got the job here as an undercover assignment. We needed to find out what was going on with your department and what you knew about the victims. So, anyhow…yeah, on with the introductions."  
  
"Catherine Willows, CSI."  
  
"Warrick Brown, CSI." The introductions stopped and everyone looked the empty chair next to Warrick. "Hey anyone seen Greg?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'll try calling him." But before Grissom could even dial the phone Angel, Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Lorne, and Harmony all walked through the door. Everyone stared at Lorne, with his green face and red horns.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Warrick basically voiced everyone's thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me, rude much? I thought I was in Vegas not Paris!" The green demon snapped back.  
  
"Oh, sorry but…" Warrick started to apologize, then reconsidered. "Wait a minute a green guy walks through the door and I'm apologizing. That ain't right, what are you?"  
  
"I'm an empathy demon…and a multi-talented entertainer to boot!" Lorne huffed. He turned to Angel, "Angelcakes, remember those good old days when I ran a quiet, peaceful little nightclub and then you destroyed it and dragged me out to fight this never-ending war against evil." Angel nodded. "Remind me to stake you for that." Angel just shook his head.  
  
Angel turned to address the group of CSIs and law enforcers gathered around the table.  
  
"For those of you who haven't met me, my name is Angel. You've already met Cordelia, and I believe a few of you know Spike, Gunn, and Wesley. The green guy is Lorne, be nice to him, he can read you auras. And last and definitely least is Harmony. Harmony is also a vampire, but she doesn't have soul. She is evil but she won't hurt you, because she knows of she does, she will be dusted."  
  
Sheriff Atwater spoke up, "So let me get this straight. There are three vampires, and an em-emp-"  
  
"Empathy Demon. Sheesh, not that hard." Lorne scoffed.  
  
"Okay, empathy demon. So you four," he motioned to Fred, Gunn, Wes, and Cordelia, "are the only humans?"  
  
Cordelia answered, "Well, technically I'm part demon as well, and then I was a goddess for a while, but that didn't work out."  
  
"Okay, so you three are human, just human right?" They all nodded. Then Fred spoke up.  
  
"Ooohh…my body was taken over by a demon goddess for awhile, while the Senior Partners held my soul hostage. But the gang rescued me and I was given my body back."  
  
Everyone sitting at the table was thoroughly confused. No one even knew what kind of questions to ask.  
  
"Okay, so maybe we should get on with the presentation." Cordy offered as she projected her power point presentation on the screen at one end of the room. "Can someone get the lights?"  
  
Fred was about to dim the lights when the door flew open and Greg crashed into her. Fred fell to the floor.   
  
"Oh, excuse me!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "Here, let me help you." Greg pulled Fred up off the floor as Wesley rushed over to see if Fred was alright.   
  
"Are you okay darling?"  
  
"I'm fine Wesley. I'm not made out of glass you know." Wesley had been a little over protective of Fred since he got her back and it was beginning to get on Fred's nerves. But she knew Wes loved her and didn't want to lose her again.  
  
"Greg! Where the hell have you been?" Grissom demanded.  
  
"Sorry Griss, I had something really important to do."  
  
"More important than your job? Than this?" Grissom cried incredulously.   
  
"Well, it's actually related to this. Everyone this is…" Greg paused and noticed no one was behind him. He reached through the half shut doorway and grabbed something. "Come on everyone's waiting." He pulled in a short, thin, well-dressed, blond figure through the doorway. "Everyone, this is my cousin…"  
  
"Andrew?!" Spike and Angel yelled in unison. "Oh bloody hell!" Spike added.  
  
"Hey, I remember you," Cordelia said. "You were a real geek in high school, hung out with that Jonathan kid right? Didn't you guys become evil and try to take over the world and stuff?"  
  
Andrew grew uncomfortable at his past being brought up. "Yes, well, anyways, that is the past. Now I'm a highly respected member of the Watcher's Council. I fight evil now."  
  
"Oh yeah right, when you're not busy stabbing us in the back!" Angel was irate that someone from the Watcher's Council would dare interfere with their mission. Angel got right in Andrew's face, "You know, Andrew, now there are slayers around to protect you."   
  
Greg jumped in front of a cowering Andrew.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what your problem is but this is my cousin so back off!"   
  
"Oh relax, I wouldn't hurt the little weasel."   
  
Andrew hugged Greg for sticking up for him as he squealed, "Oh you do care about me!"  
  
"Get off of me! Greg demanded as he pushed Andrew away, "How do you know these guys?"  
  
"This little ponce screwed us over a while back." Spike explained.  
  
"Spike, don't be like that," Andrew whined. "You and I have a much deeper, richer history. I mean we saved the world together and everything."  
  
"Sure, I burned to death destroying hell and you let Anya get herself killed for you. Yeah, we really banded together on that one."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa…would everyone shut up for a minute?!" Grissom didn't even realize he was yelling. The room fell silent; the CSI team wasn't used to Grissom yelling. "Greg, what is going on? Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"No, I don't," he answered, "but Andrew might. I mean, yesterday when we watched the interrogation The British guy over there mentioned the Watcher's Council. Well last year at Thanksgiving Andrew was bragging about training with the Watcher's Council in England. I just put two and two together."  
  
"Andrew! You should know better then that. You're role as a watcher is highly confidential." Wesley scolded.  
  
"Oh that's rich, coming from the guy who was fired from the Watcher's Council."  
  
"Alright, so Greg, you called Andrew…well Andrew why did you come all the way here? And so quickly?"  
  
"Um, well, Mr. Giles, the head of the Watcher's Council..."  
  
"Giles is head of the council now?" Wesley interrupted. "He couldn't keep Buffy in line, how on earth will he keep an entire army of Slayers in line."  
  
Grissom sighed, "Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, would you please let him finish?" Wesley sheepishly nodded.  
  
"Andrew, go on."  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by this mere demon hunter, Mr. Giles thought it would be best if I came and gave expert advice in your new fight against evil. Plus I have some highly confidential Watcher business to attend to."  
  
Angel was furious at this point. "Mr. Grissom, I have been fighting evil for a lot longer then this little pencil pusher, I really don't want to issue ultimatums here, but if you want to work with this back-stabbing little putz you'll have to do it without me and my team."  
  
Grissom was getting very frustrated. "Look, I don't know what we want."  
  
"I do! I know what we want!" This time it was the Sheriff interrupting. "We want to know what the hell is going on. Ms. Chase, would you please continue with your presentation. Afterwards, Mr. Grissom, Captain Brass, and I will discuss our next steps. At this point I'm really not apt to entangle the mayor in all of this."  
  
"Oh thank god, the last time we had to deal with a mayor was at our high school graduation. He turned into a giant demon snake and we had to blow him up." Cordelia stopped when she realized everyone was staring at her like a crazy person. "Okay, yes, our presentation."  
  
The next hour and a half was spent looking at pictures of various vampires and demons. Cordelia gave a brief history of Angel Investigations. Spike and Angel explained the history of vampires. It was at this point Sara ran from the room to throw up. Wesley explained what a hell mouth was and where he believed this one was opening up. Fred explained physics principles and other dimensions. Gunn, Angel, and Spike went over weaponry and fighting techniques. They passed out stakes, bottles of holy water and crucifixes with "Angel Investigations" carved on them. It was a marketing ploy Cordelia and Harmony came up with. Harmony had taken notes the whole time. She also was used in the fighting demonstrations, as no one really cared if she got hurt. When all this was done Angel asked if anyone had questions. Everyone in the room raised their hand.  
  
"Oh boy, this could take a while." Angel started to call on people when Grissom got a page. He left the room to answer it. Angel was explaining to Catherine that garlic deterring a vampire was just a myth when Grissom walked back into the room.  
  
"Sorry folks, but we got a DB to check out. Warrick, you're with me on this. Angel, Gunn, looks like we might need you on this case as well."   
  
"Sure, whatever you need." Angel turned to Cordelia, "Can you finish up here and I'll see you back at the office." He started to turn when Cordelia grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey, be careful okay? I love you." Angel nodded and touched her face.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered.  
  
Grissom asked Catherine to hand out assignments after Cordelia had finished up. The sheriff and Brass went with Grissom as well. They wanted to discuss their next move and see the crime scene first hand. 


	20. One Big Happy Family

One Big Happy Family  
  
Warrick, Grissom, Gunn, and Angel climbed out of the Tahoe in front of a very familiar apartment building. Familiar for Warrick anyhow. He had a pit in his stomach. Brass and the Sheriff had followed in Brass's unmarked police. The pit in Warrick's stomach grew more painful as they climbed the stairs up to apartment 4B. There were some sobbing women sitting on the steps to the third floor. A uniform met the group at the door.   
  
"Victim's inside, name is Tiana Rondell."  
  
"Let me through!" Warrick demanded as he pushed passed the uniform into the apartment. There Tiana's battered, naked body lay on the living room floor. Warrick gasped and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered softly. "Why didn't you get out of here?"  
  
Angel and Gunn stared at the body. From the two small holes and the lack of blood, this had to be the work of a vampire.  
  
"There isn't a sign of a struggle, this is the work of someone she knew," Angel offered.  
  
"Warrick, do you know this woman?" Grissom asked tentatively. He didn't want to have to pull Warrick off the case, the last time he did that it proved disastrous.  
  
"Yeah, I knew her from way back. I saw her yesterday. She promised me she would get somewhere safe."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her boyfriend went missing a few nights ago. Gunn figured that he must have been turned into a vampire too. I told Tiana to get herself and the baby somewhere safe. She said he would." Warrick stood up and looked around, now he was angry. "Dammit why didn't she listen to me?"  
  
"Hey, this only happened a few hours ago. Why don't we find out where the baby is."  
  
One of the uniforms tapped Grissom. "A neighbor said the baby was at the victim's mother's house. Elsa Rondell, here is the address." The uniform gave a slip of paper over to Grissom. Angel snatched it away.   
  
"Come on Gunn, let's go."  
  
Brass was pissed. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"Look around you. Candles, soft music CDs by the stereo. This girl came back here to reconcile with her long lost boyfriend. Now he's done with her and is on his way to Grandma's house. We have to get there before he turns them into one big happy family." Angel looked at Tiana's body, then at Gunn. "What are we going to do with this?"  
  
"Well, I guess I could go back and get my axe"   
  
Warrick was horrified. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Whoever did this probably turned her into a vampire. I know that's what I would have done. We need to cut her head off to prevent her from…"  
  
Whack! Angel fell backwards as Warrick's fist made contact with his face. Grissom and Brass grabbed Warrick as he struggled to go after Angel. Angel stood up and rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Warrick, stop right now. Do I have to remind you, that this is a crime scene?" Once Warrick was controlled Grissom turned back to Angel. "I can't let you dismember a body, it's evidence."  
  
Angel and Gunn both laughed at Grissom.   
  
"Listen Grissom, evidence of what? I can smell that a vampire has been here. What are you going to do? Put him on trial? This needs to be taken care of, and taken care of now or in two days this woman will rise again and if there is no one around to stop her, the death toll will just keep getting higher."  
  
Grissom was about to protest, but the Sheriff stepped in.   
  
"Grissom, let these guys do what they have to do, this girl is already dead, and they can't hurt her anymore."  
  
Warrick looked at Tiana's body, defeated. Then something snapped.  
  
"Hey, we need to get to her mom's house now!"  
  
Gunn stared at Warrick, "We?"  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Angel and Gun shook their heads. "Well I do. Come on, let's move."  
  
Angel spoke to Grissom and Brass, "Take the body back to the morgue, we will have Wes take care of her," he paused and looked at Warrick, "I'm really sorry about your friend." Warrick just nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute, two days? That body from the other night is in the crypt now, it's been dead about two days. What if…" The blood drained from Grissom's face. "Oh my god, Al!"  
  
"I'll call Spike and Wes." Angel called as he rushed out the door behind Gunn and Warrick.  
  
Lucky for Angel, Gunn, and Warrick Tiana's mother lived only a couple of blocks away. The guys had raced there as Angel called Wes on his cell phone. The rest of the gang was still at CSI Headquarters so Wes and Spike took off for the morgue immediately. Warrick was the first to reach the small, quaint house. Warrick knocked on the door while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Why Warrick Brown, how nice to see you again," said the kind older woman as she answered the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Rondell, may we come in?" Warrick asked politely and motioned to Gunn and Angel behind him.  
  
"Sure, you boys come in from the cold."  
  
Warrick and Gunn stepped in easily. Angel hesitated, not sure if that was a true invitation. He stepped forward and through the doorway. He was glad he didn't have to ask for a second invite.  
  
"Mrs. Rondell, have you seen Rodney tonight?"  
  
"Yes, he just got here. I thought he was with Tiana, but he came over to pick up the baby."  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"In the back bedroom…" Angel and Gunn rushed back towards the bedroom. "Warrick Brown, what's going on here?"  
  
"Mrs. Rondell, Tiana has had an…well," Warrick struggled to find just the right words. He drew a deep breath and blurted it out. "Tiana's been killed and we think Rodney is responsible."   
  
Before Mrs. Rondell could say anything she was cut off by a crash, the baby crying and an otherworldly screech. Warrick stopped Mrs. Rondell from rushing back to the bedroom. Angel came out carrying the infant in their arms. Gunn was behind him.  
  
"Oh my Lord, what happened?!" Mrs. Rondell demanded. She rushed passed Angel and Gunn into the bedroom. There was nothing but a pile of dust on the floor. She turned and went back into the living room.  
  
Angel started to explain, "Mrs. Rondell, I know this may seem hard to believe but Rodney was a…"  
  
"Drug dealer," Warrick interrupted. "He was a dangerous drug dealer. He must of escaped out the window, right Angel?"  
  
"Umm…right, he did, he jumped out the window, said he'd never come back."  
  
"Warrick Brown!" Mrs. Rondell said sharply. "Don't you be lying to me!" She paused and stared at Warrick. "I have raised six children. I am not a fragile old lady. I have eyes you know, I see what's been going on around her, heard the stories. He was a vampire wasn't he?"  
  
"How do you know about vampires?" Gunn asked suspiciously.  
  
"My oldest daughter, from my first marriage, Nikki Wood, she was a vampire slayer. She was killed in New York in 1977. A vampire got her on a subway. I told her not to ride that thing, it was too dangerous. Her son Robin still fights them."  
  
"Robin Wood?"  
  
"I know I tried to talk her out of it…so now a vampire has claimed another of my children." Mrs. Rondell sat quietly for a moment. "Can I have my grandson now?"  
  
Angel forgot he had been holding the sleeping infant. "Oh, yes of course." He handed him back to Mrs. Rondell. She sat down and rocked the baby. Warrick realized how old she looked and didn't know if she could take care of a baby.  
  
"Mrs. Rondell, is there anything I can do for you? Are you going to be alright with the baby? Is there someone I should call?"  
  
"Warrick, I've lost three of my children now. But I am a strong woman, I will be okay. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I still know how to raise a child." She paused and smiled at Warrick. "We'll be fine."  
  
Warrick, Angel, and Gunn all nodded. Mrs. Rondell thanked them for coming. The guys headed back to CSI Headquarters to meet with the rest of both crews. 


End file.
